Tras Las Sombras
by Ninde.88
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si conoces a alguien al que repeles completamente? ¿Y que harías si en el fondo también te atrae sin poder evitarlo? "Y entonces, me susurró —Eres mía...— " ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Circumstances

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretener y hacer pasar un buen rato, de modo que ya está bien anunciadito el Disclaimer xD. Aunque la historia SI que es puramente mía ya que sale directamente de mi cerebro hecho polvo jeje. Dicho esto, ¡espero que disfruten mucho con la lectura!**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRAS LA SOMBRA**

**«Capitulo 1»**

**«Circunstancias»**

_**(Bella)**_

_Las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. _

Es decir, estaba muy contenta por mi madre. Había conocido a un buen tipo hacia un tiempo, y finalmente se había vuelto a casar. Phil, que así se llamaba el nuevo marido de mamá, jugaba al béisbol. No en la liga profesional, pero estaba debutando para un equipo, que en los últimos años estaba haciendo muy buenas temporadas y se habían interesado por él hacía poco más de un par de meses.

Y ahí me encontraba yo. No en el equipo de béisbol, claro está. Estaba ni más ni menos que en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi atolondrada madre, la cual parecía un mar de lágrimas, haciendo que a mí me entrara el típico cosquilleo en la garganta que entra poco antes de ponerte a llorar a moco tendido.

Mi padre, Charlie, vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington. Solía ir de pequeña a pasar los veranos allí, ya que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo aun era un bebé. Aun así, adoraba a mi padre, pero al ir creciendo, deje de ir a pasar aquellas temporadas con él, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el porqué.

Debido a los viajes de Phil con el béisbol, no encajarían muy bien los continuos cambios que debería de hacer con el instituto, ya que debía de cursar el último, y nos pusimos de acuerdo todos, para que lo terminara sin cambios constantes allá con mi padre, en Forks.

Por eso aquello de _aquí me encontraba yo. _Phil solo atinaba a darle golpecitos torpes en el hombro a mi madre, para que se le pasara el disgusto de separarse de mí. Aunque yo tampoco estaba mejor, aunque intentara aparentarlo.

— Te cuidaras, ¿verdad, Bella?

— Si mama, lo prometo —_ignora el nudo, ignora el nudo_— Además, hablaremos por teléfono en cuanto saquemos un rato, y está papá, también.

— Aún así, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme cariño, yo estaré encantada de escucharte.

Abrió los ojitos llorosos mientras se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas con un kleenex, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento de que no se le corriera el lápiz de ojos.

Abrace por última vez a mi madre, y dando otro un poco menos largo a Phil, finalmente entregue el pase, adentrándome hacia donde se encontraba mi vuelo.

Habían cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo, pero estaba segura de que ellos dos estarían bien. Por mucho que quisiera a mi madre, no podría ni quería ser una carga para ellos. Cuando encontré mi asiento, me conecte el Ipod, y surgiéndome en un medio sueño vaporoso, me acurruque en el asiento hasta que finalmente, me quede dormida.

Lo poco que recuerdo de antes de quedarme dormida, fue un sentimiento algo intranquilo, pero lo deseche con energía, pensando en que las cosas no podían irme tan mal, ¿verdad?

_Claro que no._

_**(Edward)**_

Me agrada el instituto.

Es decir, _no_ el tener que estudiar, ni las típicas tardes del día de antes de los exámenes finales, donde te pasas la noche entera sin dormir por tener que hacer algo que deberías de haber empezado a hacer los tres días anteriores.

Me refería a la gente, el ambiente, las chicas que se ponen como locas cuando les pones una sonrisa casi imperceptible… Son tan inocentes _(aunque algunas no tanto)_. Y eso que yo no soy muy mujeriego. Bueno de vez en cuando hay que _aligerar _el estrés. Pero no pasaban más de dos o tres… _al mes_.

Los chicos con los que mejor me llevo, se llaman Emmet y Jasper. Emmet puede hacerse pasar por un puerta de un local de Las Vegas, pero cuando coges confianza, parece realmente inofensivo con su típico humor, y en cuanto a Jasper es poco de palabras, y bastante misterioso si cabe decir, sobre todo últimamente…

Me daba en la nariz que por fin había _cazado al duende._ No literalmente, claro está.

Alice, era una chica de mi instituto, la cual tampoco iba a mi clase. Pequeña, delgadita y con el pelo corto y negro disparado en todas direcciones. La verdad, es que la chica se llevaba bastante bien con todo el mundo, aunque a veces era un poco escandalosa y empezaba a sospechar, de que por las mañanas se daba chutes de azúcar, porque tenía más energía que todas las demás personas. _Juntas_.

Jasper, había estado intentando llamar un poco su atención los últimos meses. Emmet y yo finalmente nos dimos cuenta cuando en una clase conjunta de literatura, se la paso casi la hora entera mirándola "disimuladamente" por el rabillo del ojo.

Y es que Jasper y Emmet no están en mi clase, sino en la otra. Llevábamos poco más de tres semanas de curso, y ya me estaban hinchando en clases a ejercicios de fórmulas incomprensibles de números y letras en matemáticas. _Menos mal que se me daban bien_, pensé.

Y es que aparte de ser bueno en matemáticas, (_y en otras cosas si puedo añadir…) _se me daban bastante bien los deportes. Juego en el equipo de fútbol de mi instituto, y hacíamos pequeñas competiciones y partidos con otros institutos de pueblos de alrededor cada cierto tiempo. Emmet también jugaba, y aunque intentamos convencer a Jasper para que hiciera las pruebas, opto simplemente por dar un NO rotundo. Aunque siempre aparecía algún rato para vernos a los entrenamientos, mientras que se llevaba un libro y se entretenía a su manera hasta que terminábamos.

De Emmet, cabe destacar que era el único de los tres que tenía novia _(aunque me temo que ahora no será el único…)._ Rosalíe, la hermana melliza de Jasper. Llevaban un par de meses y era la única que realmente podía asustar de verdad a Emmet cuando sacaba a relucir su mal genio. A veces la he visto en el almuerzo sentada con _el duende, _y parecía que se llevaban bastante bien.

Resumiendo, creo que mi último curso en el instituto daría sus frutos. Y es que había empezado con buen pie, ya que finalmente el patán de mi capitán, se había largado y habían puesto a un chaval que siempre se había merecido el puesto, ya que ejercía más él el cargo que el inútil del anterior. Ben, — un tipo bastante majo pero algo despistado—, siempre estaba dando ánimos y tenía una jovialidad increíble; además, de que se había ganado a pulso el puesto.

Sip, iba a ser un gran último año, podía sentirlo. Nada ni nadie podría estropeárselo. ¿A qué no?

_Por supuesto que nop._


	2. Meeting

**Capitulo 2**

**«Encuentros»**

_**(Edward)**_

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —me preguntó Emmet nada más colocar un pie dentro del campo de entrenamiento— ¡El Capitán Trueno lleva preguntando por ti casi 15 minutos!

Me quede mirándolo con una sonrisa medio torcida. Sabía que llevaba retraso, pero al final, _ella_ me había hecho entretenerme un poco de más.

— Lo siento, estaba despistado y se me ha pasado la hora —dije con un poco de culpabilidad, pero _solo un poco_.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues espero que no esté demasiado cansado, su majestad —soltó con un poco de burla— la próxima vez, no pienso cubrirte, te lo advierto, Edward.

— Vamos hombre, no ha debido de ser para tanto, Emmet.

— Cuéntamelo en un rato—terminando como con un gruñido al final de la frase—.

Y así se marcho medio trotando, mientras yo deje la mochila de deporte en uno de los banquillos de cerca de donde estaba y le seguí. Cuando llegué a donde estaban practicando el resto de mis compañeros, Ben me miró con los brazos en jarras y me dijo que no permitiría un descuido más por mi parte, porque últimamente había estado teniendo _demasiados_. Y que le importaba un comino que yo fuera uno de los jugadores esenciales, porque si tenía que sancionarme, lo haría.

Y realmente yo no lo dudaba.

De modo que con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, me incorpore con los demás, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos como últimamente hacia. Hacia un par de días me encontraba… como decirlo… _ansioso_. Y Emmet y Jasper creo que lo habían notado también. Realmente, creo me conocen bastante bien.

Me asalto el recuerdo de aquella misma mañana, donde Jasper me había dicho que parecía que tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Tal vez era cierto.

Solía salir con un par de chicas al mes. Nada serio. Ir al cine, a cenar, a tomar algo después de clases, lo que fuera. Todo simple y sin compromisos. La cuestión es que llevaba tres, _esta semana._

No lo entendía. Desde pequeño, siempre había podido controlar mis emociones o algo tan primario como los instintos… Pero ahora nadaba en un mar de confusión, ya que notaba como todo aquello que había controlado hasta ahora, se estaba aletargando sin poder remediarlo…

Lo asocie con una mala racha. Todo el mundo tiene una de vez en cuando y tal vez me estuviera adormilando un poco, lo que estaba causando aquel descontrol y revoltijo.

_Sí, eso es. Tal vez demasiada fiesta en tan poco tiempo me tiene las hormonas bailando tango._

De modo que, con el ánimo un poco restablecido después de mi análisis mental, terminamos todos exhaustos por los entrenamientos, y yo, con mi humor un poco mejor.

—Vamos Eddie, ¿te apuntas a tomar algo conmigo y con Rosalíe, y con Jasper y Alice? —saltó de improvisto en frente de mí, aquel descerebrado que tenia por amigo­—.

— ¿¡De donde coño sales!? —casi grité medio cabreado por el susto que me había llevado—. ¿No sabes aparecer como la gente normal?

Al parecer no, ya que aquel osezno que tenia por amigo, estaba descojonandose de mí en mitad del camino a los banquillos, donde teníamos las mochilas.

— Vale, vale, hombre no te enfades— me cortó el paso, ya que había andado rápidamente al ver que yo continuaba sin él— me la debías, por salvarte el culo _otra vez_.

De acuerdo, Emmet tenía razón.

— Muy bien, ya estamos en paz, ¿vale? ¿contento?

— Edward, estabas en Babia, ni siquiera habías notado que me había acercado a ti…

— Muy bien —le corté, medio rechinando los dientes— pues para la próxima vez, avisa; no, mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Bueno, bueno, como quieras. Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros? —volvió a preguntarme—.

Mire hacia las gradas, donde un cómodo Jasper leía un libro, y la exuberante Rosalíe y la electrizada Alice, charlaban animadamente.

Se me quitaron las ganas de golpe. ¿Dos parejítas? ¿Y yo qué?, ¿me achuchaba con el servilletero?

— Creo que por hoy no, Emmet —sentencié intentando pegarle un poco de mi "cansancio" exagerado—.

_A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿no?_

— Jajajaja, tío, eres demasiado malo mintiendo, —rió entre carcajadas ante mi cara de estupefacción— pero vale, te lo paso por hoy, pero a la próxima vez, vendrás, ¿vale?

Sonreí de medio lado, mientras cogía la mochila y agite el brazo en dirección a los demás de las gradas, despidiéndome.

— Claro. Así aprovecharé, y adelantare el trabajo de filosofía, sabes que esa vieja lechuza, luego me hecha males de ojos —concluí con sorna—.

— Ya veo, tienes martirizada a la pobre mujer, no siempre podrás entregarle los trabajos fuera de horario, tío —empezó a decirme mientras caminaba hacia atrás alejándose, de camino a las gradas.

Volví a sonreír, y me giré finalmente hacia la salida del campo. Allí, en el aparcamiento, estaba uno de los pocos caprichos que me había dado en la vida. Mi Volvo plateado. Recuerdo de todos aquellos veranos trabajando en Port Ángeles y ahorrando. Finalmente, hacia un par de meses, lo había conseguido.

Y era el orgullo de su papá, por supuesto.

El trayecto a mi apartamento no fueron más de diez minutos. Tenía la manía de asustar al velocímetro de mi coche por costumbre. Vivía en una de las zonas más apartadas del pueblecito donde me había criado, ya que el edificio en el que vivía, no tenía más de tres pisos.

La causa de que viviera allí, era simple. Me había quedado solo. No solo porque tus padres se van de vacaciones e intentas hacer fiestas locas con los amigos en cuanto salen por la puerta; sino porque habían muerto hacía dos años. Yo simplemente tenía quince.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo del vaquero y entre en casa, sintiéndome en un poco de penumbra, ya que no entraba demasiada luz. Pequeño y sencillo. De soltero. Y así estaría y así me gustaba. Y el cansancio empezó a hacerme efecto. Al parecer, no había sido tan exagerado.

Fui hacia la despensa. Un par de latas, unos sobres de pasta y una telaraña colgando de una de las bisagras.

_Nota mental: Ir a hacer la compra urgentemente._

Me dirigí al salón, lancé la mochila sin cuidado importándome un comino donde acabara y literalmente me dejé caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro. Ni siquiera tuve ganas de ponerme la televisión o simplemente ponerme un poco de música, ni de subir un poco las persianas para que entrara un poco de luz.

Exhausto e intranquilo, con mi cabeza como si hubiera pasado un trolebús por encima, me dormí.

_**(Bella)**_

— ¡Cariño! —me apretujo mi padre, nada mas encontrarme con las dos maletas que yo portaba a la salida de mi vuelo—. Te he extrañado mucho, mírate, estas hecha toda una joven preciosa, Bella—.

Me sonrojé levemente, por aquel comentario de mi padre, pero me compuse con rapidez y le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

— Yo también me alegro mucho de verte papá, de verdad —y era cierto—. Hacia un par de años que no había visto a mi padre, y por lo poco que sabía de él, era cuando nos llamábamos en cumpleaños y en las distintas fiestas durante el año.

— Ya veras, se que echarás de menos a mama, pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien, Bella — me sonrió mientras cogía una de mis maletas y echaba a andar—.

Papa, tenía una facultad que yo había olvidado. Y era la de poder tranquilizarme con una de sus sonrisas.

— Te he preparado tu cuarto, espero que te gusten los tonos morados y azules oscuros, la dependienta me dijo que se llevaban mucho­— empezó a decirme mientras cogía la maleta que yo llevaba y la ponía en el maletero del coche patrulla, después de haber cargado la que él llevaba—. Además, te tengo una sorpresa esperándote en casa, es un poco viejo, pero creo que te gustara. Simplemente, es para darte la bienvenida a casa.

— ¿En serio? Vaya papa, muchas gracias —le contesté completamente animada—. Puede que no me gustara demasiado Forks, debido a que era muy nublado y el único color que veías en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda fuera el verde, pero por lo demás, como la tranquilidad, no me sentaban demasiado mal.

— Por cierto, fui el otro día al instituto. Estuve arreglándote los papeles del traslado de tu anterior escuela y todo lo demás —acotó mientras salíamos a la carretera general con su coche patrulla en dirección a casa.

Y es que mi padre era policía. Trabajaba en la comisaría del pueblo hacia ya tanto tiempo que no podía recordar cuanto era exactamente.

— Ya sabes más o menos como son las cosas por aquí, las cosas no han cambiado mucho —vagaba soñadoramente por su mente—. Estoy seguro de que te recibirán muy bien en la escuela, me dieron tu horario y las demás cosas, te las deje todas en tu cuarto.

— Papa, no tenias porque haberte molestado, podría haberlo hecho yo, de verdad — y es que, estaba empezando a sentir que había dado a mi padre demasiadas molestias.

— Bella —empezó suavemente— se que todo esto te debe resultar bastante difícil. Separarte de mama, venir aquí, cambiar de escuela… — hizo una pequeña pausa—Pero quiero que sepas, que tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti, y créeme, que no ha sido ni por asomo, ninguna molestia el saber que podría facilitarte un poco las cosas en la medida de lo que pudiera.

En cuanto termino, se sonrojo y tuvo que acabar casi el final de aquel discurso mirando por la ventana. Mi padre, aparte de ser solitario, nunca se le había dado muy bien aquello de expresarse, y me di cuenta del esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer en aquel momento, solo por hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

Ahora entendía perfectamente el dicho de "De tal palo, tal astilla".

Había conseguido dejarme literalmente muda. ¿Os había dicho que adoraba a mi padre? Aun seguía sin entender como había podido realmente empezar a visitarlo con menos frecuencia a medida que fui creciendo, pero en aquel instante, cuando mi padre se encontraba entrando en aquella calle donde al final se encontraba nuestra casa, me prometí a mi misma cambiar aquello. Charlie no se lo merecía.

Finalmente, aparco el coche en frente de aquella casa, que me inundaba de recuerdos de las vacaciones que solía pasar allí. Sin dejar de observar aquella casita blanca y de madera, me baje del coche y fui hacia el maletero para recoger mis cosas.

Cogí una maleta, mientras que mi padre iba sacando del maletero el resto de mi equipaje y me dirigí hacia la entrada, pero algo llamo totalmente mi atención.

Una camioneta, antigua y de un color rojizo, estaba aparcada también en frente de casa. Un momento…

— ¿Te gusta? — aventuro preguntando mi padre, mirándome con ojos brillantes, antes de siquiera yo poder preguntar.

— ¿¡Estas de broma!? Oh vamos, ¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Para mí? —no podía ser.

Casi tiré la maleta que portaba y me acerqué a la camioneta para adorarla de cerca. Era grande, con redondeadas defensas y una cabina de bulbo. Para mi sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero pude verme a mí misma en ella. Y la idea se me hizo irresistible.

— Papa, es preciosa, de verdad, ¡me encanta, es perfecta! —casi le grité con júbilo.

Sin poder resistirme, de adentre a la cabina y roce el cuero del volante con las manos. Mi padre se acerco a la ventanilla.

— Es antigua, pero estoy seguro de que este cacharro aguanta lo que sea. Se la compre a Billy hace un par de semanas, me dijo que su hijo Jacob, le había hecho unos cuantos arreglos. ¿Te acuerdas de Jacob? Creo que solías hacer tartas de barro con él, cuando erais pequeños…

— Sí, creo que si —dije con el rostro iluminado en alegría y sin dejar de observar el interior de mi nueva camioneta.

— En fin, venga anda, sal de ahí Bella. Mañana tienes que ir al instituto y no creo que el día se te vaya a hacer demasiado corto.

"Gracias por los ánimos", estuve a punto de decirle, mientas me bajaba de golpe de mi nube de alegría.

— Además, —empleó ahora un tono un poco más severo— prométeme que tendrás cuidado, si Bella confío en ti, no me mires así —afirmó al ver la cara que yo le había puesto— pero es mi responsabilidad decírtelo.

— De acuerdo Charlie, lo prometo —aclaré con sinceridad.

— Muy bien, venga, además, me muero de hambre…

— Jajajaja, ahora entiendo lo de la camioneta —dije bajándome de un salto de ella.

Mi padre se sonrojo violentamente.

— Bella ¿¡cómo puedes pensar eso de mi!?

Y simulando un enfado, cogió la otra parte del equipaje, y entró en casa. Eche una última mirada a mi camioneta roja, y, cogiendo la maleta que había lanzado casi por los aires de la emoción, seguí a mi padre.

— Creo que mi estancia, no va a resultar tan dura después de todo, o eso espero… —murmuré para mí.

Y entré finalmente en casa.

_**(Edward)**_

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé aterrado— ¡Llego tarde!

Me había quedado dormido en aquel estúpido sofá.

Como pude, entre corriendo a mi habitación y cogiendo cualquier cosa del armario, me cambié de ropa y después me cepille los dientes en un tiempo récord.

Abrí la mochila y mirando el horario como pude, agarré los libros que necesitaría y saque los del día anterior, dejando los que no tenía que cambiar. Literalmente volé por las escaleras de mi edificio después de haber cogido las llaves tanto del coche como de casa, y entré en mi Volvo, arrancando mientras me ponía el cinturón.

Genial. Habían empezado las clases hacia doce minutos. Hice el camino de casa al instituto en un tiempo récord incluso hasta para mí, y abrí de golpe la puerta, mientras cogí la mochila que reposaba de cualquier manera en el asiento del copiloto.

Y haciendo gala de deportista, literalmente intente volar hasta mi clase de Lenguaje.

Pero algo se interpuso en mi camino, cuando giré el pasillo que estaba en frente de secretaria, arrasando con lo que fuera.

Del tremendo golpe, terminé en el suelo de bruces.

—Maldición…—exclamé desde el suelo.

Me intente incorporar quedándome sentado en el suelo, aun con las piernas estiradas.

Joder, menudo golpe me había dado. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, intentando cortar el sonido de los tambores de mi cerebro. ¿¡Me había estampado con una pared de ladrillo o qué!? Un quejido medio mudo me cortó los pensamientos.

Intente aclarar mi campo de visión.

Había alguien en frente mía, aún estirada en el suelo completamente.

—Joder —me levante de golpe y me incliné sobre la persona quién quiera que hubiera sido.

Y la vi.

Y ella abrió los ojos.

— Ay… —se quejó, y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella aun seguía en el suelo. Y yo mudo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras seguía mirándome; y con una fuerza que jamás me hubiera imaginado, me fulminó con la mirada.

— Demonios… ¿¡cuál es tu maldito problema!?


	3. Collide

**«****Capitulo 3****»**

**«Choque»**

_**(Bella)**_

Cuando bajé a la cocina, encontré a Charlie leyendo el periódico, al lado de una taza de café que según por el humillo que observé, era recién hecho.

La sensación del calorcito del café que me llegó, fue reconfortante para la primera mañana de muchas que me quedaban, con aquel clima que parecía medio atontado por todas las nubes que se apretujaban en el cielo.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche? —me pregunto mi padre mirándome por el rabillo del ojo como si se tratara de cualquier tema sin importancia.

— Bien —le regalé una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando me volteé desde la puerta del frigorífico, donde buscaba la mantequilla para las tostadas— Los colores de la habitación son preciosos, papá.

— Oh —se sonrojó levemente y siguió ojeando el periódico como si nada— me alegro de que te gusten.

Evitando que su tono rojizo aumentara, no comenté el hecho de que tenia el periódico al revés, en su intento de parecer despreocupado.

Supongo que ya os acostumbrareis a cómo es mi padre.

He de reconocer, que me parezco mucho a él. Psicológicamente quiero decir. Me considero bastante tímida en cuanto a relacionarme con la gente, aunque suelo ser bastante tranquila. A los dos no nos perturba la soledad, al contrario, creo que a veces se necesita estar solo, sea el motivo que sea. Recuerdo que de pequeña siempre habíamos tenido un trato especial. No me malinterpretéis tampoco, adoro a Reneé, pero Charlie y yo, inexplicablemente, siempre habíamos podido entendernos de aquella manera silenciosa.

Me quede mirando el tono un poco mas claro que empezaba a adquirir mi café al añadirle la leche. Empecé a sentirme... perdida en cuestión de segundos. No de la sensación que te entra cuando sabes que has cogido otra salida de la carretera, claro. En estos momentos, no encontraba mi lugar en todo el revoltijo que se había vuelto mi vida, en cuestión de semanas.

— Bella —mi padre me trajo de súbito al mundo de los mortales— Creo que hoy será un día largo, con eso de… —titubeó— bueno, tu me comprendes. Estoy seguro de que todo ira bien.

De acuerdo, acababa de caerme un rayo a la cabeza.

Acababa de recordar que mi día a parte de atontado, sería _novedoso_. Odiaba tal aspecto. Mi sensación de pérdida momentánea, fue desplazada por una de enjaulamiento, mientras podía imaginarme como la gente me miraba y me tiraba palomitas a la cabeza como si fuera un lémur, en un vago intento de que me moviera e hiciera alguna gracia.

— Si... — mi humor empeoraba por momentos — no te preocupes...

— Bueno, —empezó levantándose. Puso la taza vacía después de un gran sorbo en el fregadero y se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, mientras yo me senté con mis tostadas y mi taza de café para _mí_, en frente de donde había estado él hacia unos instantes— Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Ten cuidado, hazme el favor.

Recordé otro de mis puntos débiles, el cual, suponía que era el mas preocupante para Charlie, y es que el ser despistada y con poco equilibrio, no eran una buena combinación.

— Volveré para la cena, —se dio la vuelta y se paro momentáneamente en el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia mi de nuevo— suerte —y simplemente se volvió y se fue.

No hace falta decir que me sentí como aquel que le dejan solo en frente de un león hambriento, mirándote como si fueras un chuletón. Por un momento pude verme como un peluche entre sus fauces y encima, sonriendo.

Fijé la vista en mis tostadas casi sin apetito. Pegue un par de mordiscos a una de ellas, pero me di cuenta de que era caso perdido en aquellos momentos. Con mis ganas de desayunar literalmente inexistentes, me terminé el café, y cogí la mochila que había dejado al lado de las escaleras antes de entrar a la cocina.

Cuando salí de casa, sentí como un rayito de luz (producto de mi imaginación, por supuesto) me dio de pleno al observar mi nueva camioneta roja.

— Oh si... —sonreí macabramente— solos tu y yo.

***

Suspire por enésima en aquella ventanilla, cuando la mujer que me atendía seguía revolviendo papeles y más papeles.

Recordando, tampoco me había ido tan mal. Me di cuenta de que había sido puntual cuando deje mi camioneta en el aparcamiento, ya que todos los estudiantes se encontraban por allí revoloteando. Note un par de curiosas miradas, de modo que opté por echarme un poco el pelo a un lado de mi cara y tras pasar las puertas, me escabullí como pude hasta lo que parecía secretaría. Me di cuenta de que en mi horario me indicaban las clases que tenia cada día, pero no el aula a la que debía asistir.

Golpee ligeramente con los nudillos, y apareció una anciana mujer en la ventanilla impulsada como por un resorte de su asiento.

Aún sintiendo el susto que me llevé al verla aparecer de golpe (cosa que intente disimular como pude), se lo comenté.

— Oh, vaya —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho— Lo siento, en un momento te encuentro tu listado cariño.

Genial... Me había dicho eso hacía ya como quince minutos...

Suspire de nuevo.

— ¡Toma cielo!

¡Joder! Me tuve que llevar una mano al pecho.

— Espero que te guste tu estancia aquí —siguió, entregándome un papel y, sonriendo como si nunca hubiera roto un plato en su vida, me cerró la ventanilla en la cara.

— ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! —medio alcé la voz, volviendo a sentir los truenos alrededor de mi humor.

Desde luego, el día se me iba a hacer largo... Contemplé la pequeña hoja que me había entregado. Me indicaba la clase a donde debía ir y el nombre del que parecía seria mi tutor.

Suspire otra vez —se estaba volviendo frecuente eso de suspirar— y guardé el papel de manera rápida en uno de los bolsillos pequeños de mi pequeña mochila.

Estire el brazo haciendo que la manga de mi jersey se alzara un poco, y eche un vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera.

— ¡Llego tarde! —medio chillé aterrorizada.

Y eche a correr por aquel pasillo, intentado aparecer en clase de Lenguaje lo más dignamente posible en mi primer día.

Cuando giré la esquina, sentí que un tren me arrollaba. Literalmente.

Sentí como mi cuello había perdido la cabeza. Me encontré de espaldas tirada de bruces en el suelo. Creo que imaginé como un quejido medio ahogado se escapó de alguien…

Entreabrí los ojos. Me incorporé levemente como pude, apoyando un antebrazo en el suelo.

Y los vi.

_Dorados..._

Me lleve una mano a mi embotada cabeza, y se aclaró algo de mi visión. Entonces pude visualizar un poco mejor.

Un chico sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas en frente mía, con cara de susto y mirándome como si fuera un alien.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que DE-MO-NIOS!!!!!!!!

— ¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema?! —le intenté fulminar con mi mirada.

¡Aquel tío me había mandado a volar!

— ¿Problema...? —repitió atontado.

— ¡Si, problema! ¿¡Es que vas atropellando a la gente por la vida!? —de acuerdo, puede que estuviera un poco exagerando ya que estaba descargando mi torrente de emociones en aquel chico. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero solo un _poco_.

Y parece que entonces, el reaccionó.

— ¡Eres tu la que se ha puesto en medio y ha aparecido de la nada! —respondió y observe como se coloreaban levemente las mejillas.

Y sentí como las mías empezaban a arder.

Observé como se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose un poco en el intento. Y el chico se irguió en toda su estupenda altura. Pude observarle mejor. Tenia el pelo que parecía que se habían pegado los unos con los otros por decidir a que dirección dirigirse. Tenia los ojos miel, y las facciones finas. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban un poco mas.

Vaya...

Vale. Puede que el chico no estuviera mal.

_Mentirosa..._ —me susurró una voz—

Vale, puede que el chico estuviera bastante mejor que mal, ¡Pero eso no le daba el derecho de ir como un huracán arrasando todo a su paso!

Con todo mi orgullo, e intentado que cesara el oído de las campanas de mi cabeza, me erguí yo también como pude. Y caí en la cuenta de que me sacaba una cabeza.

Y media...

— ¡A ver si tienes mas cuidado en vez de ir arrollando todo a tu paso! —continué.

— ¡Eres tu la que va apareciendo de las esquinas!

— ¡¡¡Por lo menos, no me voy _comiendo_ a la gente por ahí!!!

Y no replicó. Parecía que estaba aguantando la respiración y observé como se le empezó a hinchar la vena de la sien mientras cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar la respiración normal. Tampoco yo dije nada.

— Lo siento.... —comenzó y abrió estrechamente sus ojos para mirarme.

— ¿Qué...?

— Pero no puedo continuar perdiendo el tiempo con una patosa como tú que no mira ni por donde va —declaró ensanchando una sonrisa macabra— de modo que ve con un poco mas de cuidado, _bonita_.

¿¡Bo...nita!?

— ¡¡Escúchame idio...!!

— Se acabó el tiempo.

Y literalmente hecho a correr por el pasillo.

Casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras oía como los engranajes de mi cerebro colapsaban. Pero que... ¿¡narices acababa de pasar!?. Si es así toda la gente de este instituto, ¡que me pillen confesada! ¿¿Quien creía este tío que era??, él era quien había aparecido como una ventolera ¡¡y encima me dejaba con la palabra en la boca!!

¡¡Maldita sea!! **¡¡Ese tío no era un demonio, era el diablo!!**

Pensé que me estallarían los dientes mientras rechinaban unos contra otros. Recordé sus ojos. Sentí como me invadía un escalofrío que no supe identificar. ¡encima me llamaba bonita el muy...!

Calma Bella, respira, expira, respi....

Y caí en la cuenta.

— ¡¡¡¡Llego tarde!!!!

_**(Edward)**_

— Señor Cullen, es la última vez que le permito entrar a mi clase con veinte minutos de retraso.

— Lo siento señor Vauham, no volverá a suceder.

— De eso estoy seguro, y ahora por favor, váyase a su asiento y déjeme continuar con mi clase.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo en aquella pizarra con su característica letra de medico.

Maldición...

Me dirigí a mi asiento habitual, situado al final de la clase al lado de la ventana. Me lleve los dedos al puente de mi nariz y me apreté intentando serenarme. Tenia aun la impresión en la cabeza.

¡Demonios, esa chica había aparecido como un fantasma! Y encima se me había puesto a gritar... ¡A GRITARME A MÍ! ¡La culpa era de ella por no mirar por donde iba!

Menudo golpe... Aun me duele la cabeza

Miré con desgano a la pizarra, con mi mentón apoyado en mi mano. Charles Dickens. Genial.

Mascullé con mala leche algo que ni siquiera yo pude entender, mientras volví a mirar por la ventana. Recordé su rostro. Tenía forma de corazón. Había podido observar como los ojos oscuros se le habían encendido cuando creo que se le paso un poco el atontamiento. Jamás había visto unos ojos encenderse de esa manera... _—menudo carácter— _Ja! Esa niña no encontrará novio en su vida, si es que no lo tenia ya... Me revolví inquieto un segundo en mi asiento. Bueno, pues si tenía, compadecía al tipo. La había observado cuando vi que se levantaba intentando aparentar mas altura de la que tenia, intento en vano, claro. Si me hubiera acercado un poco mas... ¡se hubiera enterado de quien era mas alto por supuesto!.

Imaginé su rostro de nuevo. Parecía que la había molestado de verdad —sonreí, pero solo un poco—.

— _Perdón... Em, siento molestarle._

— _Ah, buenos días_.

Me distrajo de mis pensamientos el ruido de la puerta de clases al abrirse. Y empecé a imaginarme al profesor de Lenguaje casi echando humo por las orejas. En el fondo, compadecí al tipo que hubiera entrado.

— _Siento el retraso, me acaban de indicar la clase, y... no la encontraba._

¿No encontraba la clase...?

— _Claro, pasa, no te preocupes. Bella, ¿Verdad? veamos... El único pupitre libre es el de ahí del lado de la ventana. Si te pierdes en clase, no dudes en preguntarme al final._

— _Gracias._

¡¡¡Esa trastocante voz!!!

Giré el cuello tan bruscamente que por unos instantes pensé que me lo había partido.

La chica se había quedado estática en su camino hacia el pupitre, cuando descubrió que yo la miraba. Me volvió a doler la cabeza. Joder. Aquella chica, se acercó alzando el mentón, prosiguiendo con su camino y se sentó en su pupitre _(que jodidamente era el que estaba delante mío)_ sin siquiera mirarme.

¡Soy yo el que esta como una furia, no ella!

De modo que esta era la chica nueva. Al parecer, según Emmet, la gente no había parado de hablar de lo mismo desde hacia varios días.

¡Ja! Pues menuda decepción... Tanta expectación para una pitufa con el pelo rojizo. Aunque de cuerpo no estaba mal... Tal vez...

¡¡¡Ni hablar!!! ¡A esa chica le debía de faltar algún tornillo! ¡Y antes muerto que caer ante los encantos de una pitufa con trastornos mentales!

Sentí en mis venas la sangre empezando a entrar en punto de ebullición. En aquel momento, no lo entendí.

***

— ¡La he visto, la he visto, la he visto! ¿Habéis visto que es _súper mona_? Aunque tal vez un cambio de vestuario no la vendría mal, creo que debería vestirse un poco mas a la moda, pero aun así ¡esta mona!

_Veneno. _

Fue lo único que pensé mientras Alice hablaba de ella sin parar en los diez minutos que llevábamos del almuerzo. Era el único pensamiento claro que había conseguido sacar en lo que llevaba de mañana. Cuando me junté con mis amigos, me encontré con Alice casi dando botes en el asiento de la mesa donde nos solíamos sentar.

No llevaba ni un día, y ya estaba esparciéndose en _MI_ ambiente.

— Me han comentado que es bastante agradable. Un poco tímida, creo...

¿Agradable? ¡Por dios!, ¡Si esa chica era agradable el hombre del saco en comparación con ella era un nene con chupete!

— ¡¡Edward!!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Alice se sentó con mala cara en su asiento.

— Estas destrozando el tenedor —apuntó ácidamente, señalando el intento de tenedor que había sobrevivido a mi furia destructiva. Lo había retorcido inconscientemente.

Mascullé algo y casi arrojé el tenedor en la bandeja. Definitivamente no estaba de humor.

— Te llevo hablando casi cinco minutos —se quejo y puso en jarra sus brazos— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Edward?

— No estoy de humor, eso es todo —aclaré amargamente. Y era bastante cierto. Llevaba una mañana de perros. Bueno, no es que me hubieran pasado un montón de calamidades. Simplemente había tenido que aguantar lo que llevaba de día, una fragancia que me llegaba constantemente entre fresas y menta delante de mis narices, el cual me ponía nervioso.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo? —me pregunto Jasper mirándome atentamente.

Suspiré.

— No.

Nervioso no_, me desquiciaba._

Tanto él como Emmet me observaron por un momento.

— No me has contestado, ¡Edward! ¡Esta en tu clase! —reclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

Alice soltó un bufido y su ceño se frunció.

— ¡Bella, Edward!, ¡Bella, la chica _nueva_ esta en tu clase! —puntualizó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo— ¿Has hablado con ella?

De acuerdo, ya era suficiente.

— Si Alice, he hablado con ella, ¿Y sabes que? No la soporto —me cabreé— Es del tipo de chica que no me gusta. NO-ME-GUSTA. Patosa y despistada, ¿contenta?

No me había dado cuenta de que había terminado levantado y con las palmas apoyadas en la mesa, mirando a Alice con un enfado que ni siquiera yo comprendía.

¡Había intentado disculparme con ella! ¡Pero no! Aquella pitufa había preferido ir por las malas, ¡A mi nadie me alzaba la voz! ¡Y MENOS SU MALDITA VOZ!

— ...

Silencio.

Me sorprendí de mi mismo. En serio. Yo no suelo ser así. Suelo ser mucho más tranquilo. Por lo general, jamás me enfadaba. Tampoco era un santo. Mala leche a veces Tenía algo de genio, si, pero no mucho mas. Y menos con ellos.

Fui a intentar decir algo, pero no me dejó.

— Tranquilo... —me asombro que su mirada fuera tranquila y que me hablara con una voz dulce— no pasa nada.

Pero no sonrió. Alice siempre sonreía.

— Yo...

Acto seguido, cogí mi mochila y me la eche al hombro. Con el otro brazo agarré la bandeja y la arrojé al cesto de desperdicios más cercanos. Me estaba asfixiando. Y salí de la cafetería abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

Necesitaba aire.


	4. No Air

**«Capitulo 4»**

**«Sin Aire»**

_**(Bella)**_

No quise voltearme. Desde que entre a esa maldita clase, con ese maldito chico, con su maldita mirada y su maldito... ¡su maldito todo! ¡Por Dios, todo en él estaba maldito! No hice nada mas que sentarme, y pude sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en mi nuca sin cesar. Había sido terrible. Se me había pasado la mañana con una lentitud insoportable, mirando el reloj cada 5 minutos. Suspiré de alivio cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, y salí escopetada —sin mirar hacia atrás por supuesto—, para intentar comer algo, aún sintiendo el estomago cerrado de tanta tensión que sentía desde que lo había visto.

Notaba como hasta mis músculos se me habían agarrotado, como las garras de un halcón aprisionando a un débil ratoncito.

¿Tanto me había afectado? Es decir, vale, sabía que no era la manera mas perfecta del primer día de clases en una escuela nueva, pero ¡es que me había sacado de mis casillas, con esa arrogancia que se había gastado el tío!

De acuerdo, vale, yo también había sido un poco histérica. _Solo un poco_. También recordaba mi revoltijo de emociones de aquella mañana, y que era la explicación mas plausible a mi manera de comportarme. Tal vez aquel chico, era un buen chico.

_Ni hablar_

— ¿Eres Bella, verdad?

Me giré inmediatamente al reconocer que se estaban refiriendo a mi, a parte de que no reconocía la voz. _Obvio_. Me aplaudí mentalmente por mi agudeza.

— ¿Qué? Si...

— Pensé que lo había oído mal —aquella chica de gafas, esbozó una sonrisa— habíamos escuchado hacia un par de días que llegaría una chica nueva a terminar el ultimo año aquí, ¡pero no pensé que estarías en mi clase! —terminó con alegría.

Me di cuenta de que la chica era bastante bonita. Alta, delgada, piel bronceada, de ojos y cabellos claros, recogidos en una simple coleta. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con un ligero movimiento de su dedo índice.

— Mi nombre es Ángela, Ángela Weber.

— Isabella Swan —le correspondí al saludo.

— ¡Oh! ¿es Isabella?

— Bella —acorté. Me dieron ganas de darme una bofetada mental, pero es que al haberse presentado con el nombre completo... bah, es igual, vosotros me entendéis.

— Ah, claro... —pasó olímpicamente de aquel detalle, quitándole importancia— ¿te apetece ir a almorzar con nosotras?

— ¿Con... vosotras?

Mire disimuladamente alrededor de ella. Nop, estaba sola. En nuestra pequeña conversación, a los demás compañeros parecía que les había dado tiempo a irse _volando_ a almorzar.

— Si —comenzó a andar, y yo la seguí, empezando a animarme también— Voy a presentarte a Jessica. Solemos almorzar juntas desde el curso pasado. Es un poco escandalosa, pero supongo que ya te acostumbraras a ella.

Tuve ganas de darme la vuelta en cuanto oí aquello, pero no quería desanimar a Ángela. Y a mi tampoco que narices. Parecía que aquella chica había aparecido para tranquilizarme un poco la mañana. Y esperaba sinceramente que esa tal Jessica, no fuera _demasiado _escandalosa.

— Y vienes de Arizona, ¿no? que suerte, allí hace mucho mas sol que aquí.

— Si... pero solo un poco —intente no recordar aquella gran diferencia.

— ¿Y que te trae por uno de los estados menos soleado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Pensé en la respuesta por unos segundos.

— Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar —mi voz se volvió un poco mas suave—. Ella y Phil viajan mucho, de modo que si seguía con ellos, iba a estar moviéndome también constantemente. De modo que decidí venirme una temporada con mi padre.

— Ya veo —hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿entonces pretendes marcharte cuando termines los estudios?

— Si, —aclaré sin titubear— pero aún no pienso en eso —volví a sonreír.

— Pues espero que te sea agradable estar aquí —pareció que lo dijo con sinceridad y yo se lo agradecí internamente—. La gente suele ser bastante tranquila, supongo que todos vamos a nuestras cosas. Tu ya me entiendes.

— Amh —respondí escuetamente—. Tampoco sabia muy bien que decirla. Pero me di cuenta de que Ángela, era una chica amable por lo que estaba comprobando.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, toda la gente estaba en grupos sentados alrededor de pequeñas mesas y bancos de madera. Algunas tan abarrotadas, que pude vislumbrar una mesa con ocho personas apiñadas tan campantes. Cuando pasamos cerca del estante de comida, la gente pareció reparar en mi presencia y comencé a oír murmullos. Ángela pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta, ya que actuaba tan naturalmente como yo había observado hasta ahora. Cuando terminó de poner lo que se había cogido para comer en su bandeja, aproveche para escoger una ensalada y una manzana. Fui a preguntarla donde estaba su amiga, pero una voz aguda se escucho por la cafetería antes siquiera de intentarlo.

— ¡Ángela!,¡Aquí!

Tanto la aludida como yo, nos dimos la vuelta. Por la cara de poca sorpresa que mi _nueva_ amiga había adoptado, llegue a la conclusión de que la chica que saludaba efusivamente desde una de las mesas del fondo con el brazo extendido, era la tal Jessica. Tenia la piel un poco mas clara, con el pelo en un tono oscuro, lleno de rizos y todos alborotados.

Ángela sonrió y me dijo un _ven _con un gesto de cabeza. Yo la seguí, hasta que nos acercamos a la mesa donde nos esperaba Jessica. Parecía estar mirando un partido de tenis, volteando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, dirigiéndose a Ángela y a mi respectivamente.

— ¡Anda! ¡si tu eres la chica nueva! —utilizó su voz aguda mientras clavó su mirada en mí. Mentalmente preferí que no lo hubiera hecho. Su voz parecía que se introducía ligeramente en los oídos, quedándose ahí y montando tiendas de campaña en el cerebro.

— Si, creo que si.

— Vaya que guay, he oído que eres de Arizona, ¿no?

— Si, aunque creo, que eso es lo único que se sabe de mi por lo que he podido comprobar hasta ahora...

Le salió una risa sonora.

— Claro, la gente no te conoce, ¿cómo íbamos a saber mas cosas? —respondió alegremente.

_Brillante_...

— Claro.

Ángela y yo procedimos a sentarnos, mientras que Jessica pareció olvidar de repente sus ganas de almorzar. Durante el receso, estuvo acribillándome con sus preguntas, desde simples a extravagantes. _Por lo menos no te ha preguntado tu talla de ropa interior_.

Estuve ligeramente incómoda y sospechando que Ángela lo había notado, intentó desviar el tema principal de la conversación: yo; hacia otros sin resultado.

No me di cuenta de cuanto me alivió el sonido del timbre hasta que lo escuché, indicándonos que debíamos volver a las clases.

Ángela, Jessica y yo, recogimos las bandejas, y nos dirigíamos hacia los casilleros para cambiar los libros de las siguientes clases, pero me detuve abruptamente cerca de la puerta al reconocer una voz.

Ángela y Jessica me miraron extrañadas, viendo que yo me había parado en seco casi en mitad de la salida.

"_Si Alice, he hablado con ella, ¿Y sabes que? No la soporto _—Se alzó un poco más aquella voz_— Es del tipo de chica que no me gusta. NO-ME-GUS-TA. Patosa y despistada, ¿contenta?"_

No podía creerlo. Note que algo me quemaba en mis venas, arrasando todo a su paso.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente, cuando reconocí al dueño de aquella voz. Era el mismo chico que me había hecho la existencia imposible desde que había llegado aquella mañana. Vi que el chico recogía la mochila, mientras que casi tiraba su bandeja por los aires y salió disparado por la otra salida.

_¿Patosa?_

_¿Despistada?_

_No me gusta..._

_No me gusta..._

_No me gusta..._

Se me repetía aquella frase una y otra vez sin parar. Algo se me había astillado en el cerebro y reconocí un nudo apretándome la garganta. Observe de refilón a un grupo de dos chicos y dos chicas mirándome con algo parecido al susto desde lejos. No me importó.

_No me gusta..._

¡Ya basta! ¿¡Qué se pensaba ese, que me traía loca desde que lo había visto!? ¡Por dios! ¡Jamás en la vida me había topado con alguien tan desagradable, arrogante y sobre todo amargado!. ¡Eso era!, ¡Ese chico lo que estaba era amargado! ¡Y ME IMPORTABA UN COMINO COMO SEA ESE CHICO!

Note que el suelo temblaba. No, no era el suelo. Era yo.

_¿Y si no estaba hablando de ti?_

Maldito mi subconsciente y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Pero tenia que darle el beneficio de la duda.

_¿No será que lo que quieres es que hable de ti...?_

De acuerdo. Aquello ya rallaba lo surrealista. Pero había una traba en aquella cuestión. Y es que aquellos chicos no se habían puesto pálidos así por las buenas. Se habían puesto pálidos por mi. Porque yo estaba allí. Y porque sabían que yo le había escuchado. Porque sabían que aquel patán había hablado de _mí_.

— ¿Bella...?

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Ángela y a Jéssica mirarme con cara de preocupadas, mas Ángela que Jessica, ya que esta ultima parecía que tenia una gigante interrogación girando sobre su cabeza. Quise preguntar porque me miraban así, pero me entró un dolor en las palmas de las manos. De la furia, me había clavado las uñas al contraer las manos en puños haciéndome cortes.

Tragué, pero noté mi garganta seca. Sin pensarlo, salí como un relámpago de la cafetería.

_**(Edward)**_

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba al lado de mi Volvo. No entendía que me ocurría. Nadaba en una especie de confusión mental y todo mi cerebro parecía haberse convertido en algo parecido al chapapote.

Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y reconocí al instante que fue. No debí de contestar así a Alice. No lo merecía. Puede que fuera exasperante a veces e hiperactiva a mas no poder, pero yo no tenia ningún derecho a haberme comportado así sea el motivo que fuere, por mucho que yo tuviera las neuronas de mi cabeza tirando cada una en una dirección distinta.

Me apoye con las dos manos en el techo de mi coche y respiré profundamente.

Y me sentí mal. No del dolor que sientes cuando te duele el estomago, o la cabeza. Me sentí mal por dentro. Hacia años que no me sentía así. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aun más sin querer y después automáticamente la lleve a la frente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Y todo por culpa de _ella_. Ella tenía la culpa. Acababa de averiguar que me desquiciaba su presencia.

Y sentí un aroma a fresas mezclado con menta de nuevo. Y pensé en enloquecer.

— ¡Eh!

Alguien chilló detrás mía. Apreté más aún las manos contra el techo del coche. Y no me volteé. No me importaba quien era.

— ¡¡EH!! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Por lo menos podrías mostrar un poco de atención cuando la gente te habla!

Y allí estaba ella. Con la melena castaño-rojiza ondeando al viento. Con unos simples vaqueros y una chaqueta beige que parecía abrigar bastante. Abrí en un simple movimiento la puerta de mi coche, lancé la mochila al asiento del copiloto y cerré de un golpe seco.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —me volteé con la expresión mas fría que en mi vida había utilizado. No comprendía que me había hecho ella para sentir aquel grado de rechazo hacia ella.

¡Simplemente me había chocado con ella! Y aquí me encontraba odiándola como jamás lo había hecho antes. No... no era capaz de comprenderlo. Vi que se erguía lo mas que podía, con una mochila colgándole en un brazo, mirándome con aquellos ojos castaños ardiendo.

— Que puto problema tienes...

Ni siquiera había hecho ademán de preguntar. Había dado por sentado que yo tenía un problema con ella. Y era cierto, pero aún exactamente no sabía cual era.

— A que viene eso ahora...

— No me vengas con estupideces. La próxima vez que quieras gritar algo sobre mí dímelo directamente. No tienes que ir por ahí expresando tan claramente lo mucho que te desagrado. No creas que para mi eres agradable.

Noté como le temblaban las rodillas y las manos. En realidad, la chica estaba temblando de arriba abajo. Por alguna extraña sensación, me gustó _esa reacción_.

— Entonces no hay ningún problema. Tu no me gustas y yo no te gusto. Presentaciones hechas —concluí con sorna.

— Déjame en paz, ¿oíste? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Haz como si no existiera —terminó elevando la voz suave y gradualmente.

— Jaja, me encantaría dejarte _en paz_, pero es que da la casualidad —di un paso hacia ella— de que eres tú quien ha venido buscándome.

— ¡Eres tú quien estaba chillando que era una patosa! —gritó con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

— No lo he chillado. Lo he expresado con voz clara.

— Vete al infierno, maldito amargado.

Iba a contestarle a aquella niña insolente, pero me cortó con aquella súbita aclaración. ¿amargado? ¿yo?

— Escúchame —noté como aquella fragancia me golpeaba una y otra vez. Comprendí que esa fragancia que lograba desconcentrarme provenía de ella. No me extraño la averiguación. Todo en ella lograba desquiciarme— No me conoces. No quiero que me conozcas. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, ¿lo comprendes?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú si me conoces? ¿O que tienes el derecho de juzgarme?

No me di cuenta de cuanto me había acercado a ella, hasta que note que tenia que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con ella. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

— ¿Nunca sabes cuando rendirte? —me estaba aturdiendo su aroma cada vez mas.

— Puede —concluyó— aún así, se diferenciar cuando alguien esta amargado y cuando no. Y tú —dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a marcharse— tienes tal grado que me da lástima. Aun así, siento haberte contestado esta mañana de aquella manera. No tenía ningún derecho, y te pido disculpas por ello —volteó un poco para mirarme de nuevo— hasta otra.

Y se marcho.

Me quede estático al lado de mi coche, viendo como ella se marchaba... Notaba como me había quedado mudo. Primero esta chica me grita, luego me persigue, me tacha de amargado y ahora se disculpa. Sentía aun su fragancia aturdiéndome los sentidos. Me sentí peor.

_Pero se ha disculpado, de modo que ganas tu, ¿no?_

_Pues claro..._

Claro... que no. Mi cabeza comenzó a responderme, reprochándome lo sumamente imbécil que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana. Primero ella, luego Alice y después otra vez ella, como un fantasma.

Sin ganas de volver a clases, y sintiéndome un poco anémico, conduje volviendo a casa, lanzando las llaves de cualquier manera en la mesilla de la entrada.

No pude quitármela de la cabeza en todo el recorrido.

_Me das lástima... porque estás amargado._

Me eche en el sofá en cuanto llegué. Seguía acordándome de cómo había contestado a Alice. De cómo me llevaba comportando toda la semana. Como un auténtico ganso. Con Jasper, e incluso con Emmet, apartándolos de manera inconsciente. Jamás había pecado de inmaduro, ya que de pequeño no tuve tiempo para permitírmelo. De los tres, yo solía ser siempre el mas racional la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y me sentí como si realmente no lo fuera. Aquella chica había llegado para ponerme el mundo al revés. No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado navegando por mi mente, hasta que escuche dos golpes cortos en mi puerta.

Sintiendo como si tuviera 50 Kg. de más a mis espaldas me levanté y abrí la puerta.

— Viejo, estas hecho un asco.

Emmet me miraba burlonamente desde el marco de la puerta. Me hice a un lado y pasó ágilmente.

— Hola —respondí a su _amable_ saludo.

El simplemente se sentó en el otro sofá.

— Edward, ¿qué pasa?

Yo me senté en el sillón individual, viendo como el se había casi lanzado en plancha al compañero. De repente me sentí cansado.

— No lo sé.

— Oye... —se puso serio de golpe y me pareció raro verle precisamente a él de aquel modo— llevas un tiempo como si estuvieras recibiendo terapia de choque. Y más con lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Con... bueno con lo del almuerzo ¿¡y que te ha hecho esa chica, como para que quieras _casi_ morderla!?

— Por favor, ella otra vez no —gemí— no estoy para eso, Emmet, en serio.

— Edward, nos preocupas. Estas como ido la mayor parte del día. ¡Rosalíe esta hasta considerando el hecho de que estas metido en algún lío con drogas!

— Rosalíe siempre ha tenido mucha imaginación...

— No como para llegar a tal punto —me sonó a regaño—, en serio viejo.

Tuvo una pequeña pausa y seguidamente, suspiró.

— Has faltado a los entrenamientos.

_Oh, joder._

— Me lo imaginaba —dijo al ver la cara de susto que yo había adoptado— lo siento pero... —dudó— Ben me ha dicho que te diga que estas fuera hasta nuevo aviso.

No dije nada. Me quede estático y sin moverme. Como si me hubiera caído una plancha a la cabeza.

— Viejo —me llamo cariñosamente— tienes que... encontrarte. Mira, no sé que demonios te ocurre, pero sea lo que sea jamás te habíamos visto en tal estado. El "Capi" dice que hasta que estés... —pensó en la manera de decirlo— "_lúcido"_ no tienes porqué venir. Me ha dicho que él también te ha notado... distraído, por decirlo así. Alice y Jasper también están muy preocupados.

— Lo siento.

— Lo sabemos.

Mire a mi amigo en aquel momento. De verdad que no sabia que me ocurría. Me sentía vacío, desplazado, sin... sin lugar.

Me sentí solo.

— Últimamente estoy... no estoy bien. Solo es eso. Ya veras como en poco tiempo se me pasa. De verdad. Es solo una mala racha.

Me dio la impresión de que realmente quien necesitaba desesperadamente creer en lo que estaba diciendo, era yo.

— Eso espero. Prefiero ver al anciano huraño y chinche que sueles ser siempre.

— Vaya, gracias.

— Es broma, hombre. Bueno —meditó— solo en parte.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno —se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta— nos veremos mañana. Por cierto, dice Jasper que la próxima vez tirará tu cuerpo al río.

Me quede mirando a Emmet, desde el sofá, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— Descuida.

— Chao, viejo. ¡Ah si! —se quedó en el umbral de la puerta— aún no me has contado que ha pasado con la chica.

— Lárgate, pesadilla.

Emmet ensanchó una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

— Oh, no me digas que a Eddie le gusta la nena nueva...

Lo ultimo que oí fue la puerta cerrarse del tirón. Lastima que el cojín que había aventado contra la puerta no hubiera alcanzado mi objetivo.

¿Gustarme? Casi me eche a reír esquizofrénicamente. Seriamente dudaba aquello. No podía detestarla más porque tal nivel ya me era _casi_ imposible. No me gustaba _nada_. Ni su fragancia, ni como alzaba el mentón intentando aparentar una valentía de la que posiblemente carecía ni sus ojos ardiendo. Recordé como temblaba cuando se enfrascó en la discusión conmigo y noté un escalofrío.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de arrancarme los pelos.

¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿¡Por qué no se iba de mi cabeza!? Solo había llegado y estaba astillada en mi cerebro. Esa chica no me gustaba —pensé ferozmente—. ¡La detestaba! ¡Igual que ella a mi, y no podía estar mas feliz por ello!

_Entonces. ¿que es lo que falla?_

¡¡No lo se!!, me dieron ganas de gritar. Pero a medida que mas pensaba, mas me frustraba al no encontrar respuesta.

_Me das lástima... porque estás amargado..._

Casi estampé de un golpe mi cabeza contra la mesa de la desesperación. No. Yo no estaba amargado, ¡por supuesto que no! tal vez solo necesitaba algo de compañía femenina... pero de inmediato deseché la idea, al entrarme casi hasta arcadas.

Dios —pensé— estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba oscureciendo. Me salí a la terraza, donde tenía un pequeño balancín. Podía ver casi todo Forks. Las casas pequeñas, con luces sobresaliendo por las ventanas. Ni siquiera tenia hambre y allí me quedé, meciéndome lentamente y sin ganas viendo al pueblo anochecer. Y sentí anochecer mi alma aún mas.

¿Se sentiría ella igual de mal que yo? ¿estaría ella ahora en su casa, cenando tranquilamente con su padre (vaya, al final si había prestado atención a lo que Alice decía) sin recordar nuestro pequeño encuentro de hoy restándole importancia? Casi me entraron ganas de levantarme y comprobarlo personalmente, pero me quedé donde estaba, viendo lo absurdo que sería.

En aquel momento no me dí cuenta, de que yo si estaba dándole importancia. Y mucha. Tal vez, demasiada.


	5. Void

**«Capitulo 5»**

**«Vacío»**

_**(Bella)**_

Me habían obligado a jugar al bádminton. Sin querer, le había atizado en la cabeza a un tal Mike Newton. Había intentado mantenerme un poco al margen pero al final me habían hecho participar en un mini-torneo. El pobre chico había terminado con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, pero había resultado que era agradable, lo poco que había estado hablando con él, disculpándome, claro.

Cuando terminamos la clase de gimnasia, nos dirigimos a los vestuarios. Iba hablando tranquilamente con Ángela. Cada día que pasaba, iba conociendo un poco más a esta chica que tan bien se había portado conmigo desde que yo había llegado. Tanto, que empecé a darme cuenta de que Ángela demoraba un poquito en apartar la vista cuando de Ben Cheney se trataba. Y es que este último, al parecer, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Me alegre tanto por ella..., y es que Ángela era tan buena, que me resultaba difícil no imaginar a una estela de chicos babeando por donde ella pisaba.

Cuando entramos a los vestuarios y después de darme una ducha rápida, me dirigí a mi taquilla para ponerme mis vaqueros y la sudadera. Me senté en el banco para abrocharme las deportivas mientras seguía conversando con Ángela, cuando escuche a Lauren Mallory (una chica que note que desde el primer día no le había caído demasiado bien y aun no sabia el porque) y a otra chica que no recordaba el nombre, enfrascadas en una conversación sobre chicos. Ángela me dirigió una rápida mirada, dándome a entender la exasperación que la embargaba, y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia un espejo.

— Vamos, no esta nada mal, aunque Tyler sea un poco fanfarrón —terminó Lauren con una risa un poco boba mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

— Si, ¿verdad? Creo el verano le ha sentado bastante bien —continuó la compañera— he oído que estuvo trabajando repartiendo con su padre en Port Ángeles y no me extrañaría, menudos brazos...

Las dos empezaron a reírse de nuevo estúpidamente. Yo seguí abrochándome con tranquilidad las zapatillas, como si estuviera escuchando el llover. La verdad es que desee interiormente escuchar la lluvia de verdad. Este tipo de conversaciones no me interesaban. Eche un vistazo rápido a Ángela, quien estaba arreglándose el pelo hábilmente. Agradecí interiormente aquello, ya que así podríamos salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

— Si pero... —titubeó y se empezó a enrollar de manera un poco infantil un mechón de pelo con uno de sus largos dedos— no hay quien comparar con Edward Cullen.

Pare en seco de anudarme las zapatillas. Desde que había ocurrido el incidente en el aparcamiento, no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir ni una sola palabra. Y es que al día siguiente de aquello, averigüe su nombre cuando habían pasado lista a primera hora y escuché un escueto "si" proveniente de detrás mío.

Edward... me encantó como sonó la primera vez que lo oí. Me pregunté cómo sería si lo pronunciara yo en voz alta. También he de decir que me enfade conmigo misma al pensar aquello, y había intentado enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de mi memoria. Lo había conseguido hasta ahora, que me lo habían recordado sin proponerlo. Lástima que un nombre tan bonito hubiera ido a parar en un chico tan desagradable.

— Al final quedasteis, ¿no?

— Pues claro —continuo como si fuera obvio— fuimos al cine y bueno... la verdad es que no puedo contarte todo, chica.

— Ay —suspiró la otra chica— es que Edward Cullen es Edward Cullen.

_Si, tonto del "Cullen" _—quise añadir yo.

— Lástima que sea tan difícil. No le he visto aun salir con nadie en serio.

— Perdona —al parecer ese comentario había molestado a la rubia— pero eso será cuestión de tiempo. Estoy segura de que he despertado la atención de _Edward_ finalmente. Además, hoy en cuanto terminemos las practicas le voy a preguntar si le apetece quedar para este fin de semana.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar con la manera que utilizó para pronunciar su nombre, e incluso bufé levemente sin querer. Me termine de abrochar los cordones de las playeras y me levante, esperando a que Ángela terminara, para poder salir pitando de allí. Recordé que Lauren y la otra chica estaban en el equipo de animadoras del instituto. Utilizaban las mayores minifaldas que yo había visto jamás. Además, veía ridículo ir dando saltitos por un campo animando a alguien que probablemente no conocías demasiado. Tampoco quiero meterme con este tipo de gimnasia, ya que admiro como son capaces de moverse tan grácilmente, pero lo que estás dos chicas practicaban no era gimnasia, era provocación pura y dura.

— Aunque... —empezó la otra chica— me he fijado también en alguien durante los ensayos y... —empezó como si le estuviera contando un secreto— no veas que estirón a dado Ben Cheney. Madre mía. Recuerdo hace un par de años lo bajito que era y si te fijas ahora... —se rió— como se le pega la camiseta...

Me puse pálida de golpe. Escuche un ruido seco y voltee rápidamente a donde se encontraba Ángela cepillándose el cabello. Al parecer, había dejado caer el cepillo de la impresión. Ángela había apoyado las dos manos en el lavabo y se estaba agarrando fuertemente, con la cara tan mortecina como la pared. Comprobando que las otras dos se habían metido a las duchas, cogí la bolsa que Ángela se traía a gimnasia y echándomela al hombro conjunto con la mía, la cogí del brazo y tire de ella hasta que estuvimos fuera de los vestuarios e incluso no paramos hasta llegar a las puertas. Con el fresco de la mañana, hice sentarnos en los escalones.

— Ángela... ¿te encuentras bien?

Ángela no me contesto. Simplemente se dedico a observar el cielo con la mirada perdida. Sentí que se me estrujaba la garganta. No soportaba ver a Ángela así. Con lo alegre y amable que era ella siempre, me parecía casi un insulto.

— Cathy Doyle... es muy bonita, ¿verdad?. Con ese pelo rojizo liso y ese cuerpo de gimnasta... es normal que muchos chicos vayan detrás de ella, ¿no crees? —pregunto. No supe exactamente si me estaba preguntando a mi, pero respondí como si lo hubiera hecho.

— Si, es muy guapa —vi que Ángela hundió aun mas los hombros— pero no es comparable su belleza con otros tipos de belleza —Ángela me miro sin comprenderme— ¿no has visto que su belleza es pura parafernalia? A alguien no solo le puedes retener con el físico. Tiene que gustarle el conjunto. La persona que realmente te aprecie te querrá con los defectos y con las virtudes. Además —añadí medio enfadada— solo hace lo que hace Lauren, la imita hasta en los gestos, Ángela, y apuesto a que no sabe ni siquiera la tabla del 8 —cogí a Ángela de las mejillas y estire un poquito de ellas— tu eres mucho mas bonita tanto por dentro como por fuera, y me juego lo que quieras a que Ben sabrá valorar todo eso.

Ángela me miro sorprendida un momento y después enrojeció.

— Oh...

Reí levemente, pero solo un poco.

— Tranquila, solo lo he notado porque soy buena observadora, no te creas...

— Llevo fijándome en el desde hace tantos años... Oh Bella, —ahogo un gemido— no me importaba que fuera un poco mas bajito, me gustaba como era y ahora me sigue gustando igual. El no ha cambiado para mi. Bueno, —enrojeció otro poquito— no voy a negar que se ha puesto mucho mas guapo y eso solo ha hecho que me guste aun mas.

Mire a Ángela con admiración. Esta chica era una santa. Si llegara el día en que yo me enamorara, me gustaría tener el mismo valor que Ángela para poder asumirlo con tanta naturalidad. Lamentablemente, yo no había salido casi con chicos por no decir nunca, y es que a los 17 años no haber tenido nunca una cita, era un poco triste. Aun así no me importaba, hasta ahora nadie me había llamado la atención. Por lo general, suelo ser bastante tímida en cuanto a chicos se trata.

Me vino a la memoria mi episodio con Edward Cullen. Aquel día, había sido todo menos tímida. No lograba comprender como este chico había sido el único que había logrado sacarme los demonios de tal manera que hasta a mi me había sorprendido. Me entro un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza al recordar que por aquello, ni siquiera habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Evitábamos la mayoría del tiempo cruzarnos o incluso mirarnos. Hablaba en plural porque había notado que el también me evitaba. Cada vez que entraba en clase miraba por la ventana y actuaba como si solo hubiera aire en mi sitio.

— Bella, te lo agradezco —Ángela me devolvió a la realidad de mi debate interior.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

— No es nada.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. En el almuerzo, aun noté como Ángela estaba un poco abstraída en sus pensamientos, pero la deje total libertad para ello ya que estaba en todo su derecho. Me dieron ganas de ponerme tapones en los oídos cuando a Jessica le entraron las ganas de acribillarla a preguntas de sobre cómo iba la mañana. Respondí con frases cortas y directas, de manera que dejara a Ángela con un mínimo de tranquilidad mental. Y a mi también, claro. Me di cuenta del porque a veces me gustaba mas el silencio que tanta escandalera.

Mire por los cristales de las grandes ventanas de la cafetería. El cielo estaba tan nublado que parecía que iba a caer una tormenta bastante fuerte. No me desagradaban las tormentas, aunque si me desagradaba aquel clima tan frío y húmedo.

— Oh, ahí llega —Jessica me distrajo cuando vi que sus ojos se ponían como platos e intentaba seguir disimuladamente a algo. Me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarme de casualidad con un par de ojos dorados que me miraban desde la otra punta. Me volví de nuevo tan rápidamente que pensé que mi columna vertebral se había hecho pedacitos. Menos mal que ni Jessica ni Ángela lo habían notado. No estaba para cuestionarios.

— Es guapísimo, ¿verdad? —me pregunto volviendo a mirarme.

— ¿Quién es guapísimo? —me hice la que no entendía. No supe porque.

— Pues Edward Cullen, tonta. Aunque es inútil. Parece ser que ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para él.

No supe si había encontrado un tono un poco dolido en aquella acotación que hizo. Tampoco la dije nada, pero lo primero que imagine fue que Edward había rechazado a la escandalosa de Jessica. Sin querer, note como las comisuras de mi boca se desplazaron un poco hacia arriba amagando en una sonrisa. No me extrañaría con el carácter que el chico que se gastaba. Corte de golpe con el hilo de mis pensamientos y el amago se deshizo. No entendí exactamente porqué en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me había alegrado un poquito que la hubiera rechazado. Suspiré fuertemente. Tuve ganas de voltearme de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —mi curiosidad había ganado de nuevo.

— Bueno —meditó— ha salido con bastantes chicas, pero todas han sido citas libres y sin compromisos. Lo último que se rumorea, es que Lauren Mallory ha estado saliendo con el últimamente, pero que aun no han concretado nada —parece que Ángela reacciono ante la mención de aquel nombre, porque empezó de nuevo a prestar atención— además, creo que no hacen muy buena pareja —comentó indignada, y a continuación, bajo un poco el tono de voz— aunque Lauren llevaba detrás de el bastantes años —soltó una risita—. Sigo pensando que se metió en el equipo de animadoras el año pasado para intentar atraer su atención. Aun así, ¡a mi no me importaría que Edward Cullen se mostrara interesado por mi!

Jessica nos guiño un ojo, y siguió en su mundo de fantasías, tan contenta.

_Pues al parecer, esa chica lo había conseguido_ —pensé.

— Menuda tontería —declaré impulsada por algo que me empezó a retorcer por las entrañas. Jessica dejo incluso de masticar el sándwich que se estaba comiendo y Ángela me miro con curiosidad— ¿qué? —pregunté y continué sin esperar contestación— me parece algo bastante irracional participar con el equipo de animadoras simplemente para llamar la atención de un chico —seguí alzando la voz sin darme cuenta— si él no es capaz de verme por si solo, pues que se fastidie.

Jessica y Ángela siguieron mirándome. No me di cuenta de que la cafetería se había sumido también en un completo silencio. Genial. Me lleve una mano al puente de la nariz y me apreté suavemente. Solo esperaba que no hubieran escuchado toda nuestra conversación. Parecía que este instituto me arrastraba una y otra vez hacia los embrollos.

— No importa —musité, y le eche un vistazo rápido a mi reloj de pulsera. Viendo que quedaban cinco minutos, agarré mi mochila por un asa y me levanté —te veo ahora, Angie.

— Claro... —murmuro ella y noté que varias miradas me siguieron, hasta que salí de allí.

Me dirigí con paso directo hasta mi casillero absorta en mis pensamientos. Me había exaltado por una estupidez y encima una estupidez que ni era mi problema ni era asunto mío. ¿a mi que demonios me importaba que esa chica hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, solo por llamar la atención de él? Por mi, como si se lanzaba carretera abajo. Me dio lastima. Eso es, lastima por la pobre chica que iba a darse con un canto en los dientes cuando descubriera que Edward Cullen solo era un depredador de jovencitas rubias y con poco cerebro...

— Me compadezco del chaval.

Se me cayeron todos los libros del susto. Alguien se había situado detrás mía mientras estaba cambiando los libros. Me golpeó brutalmente un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

Me agache a recogerlos. Me incorporé y los guardé en mi taquilla, cerrándola después con un golpe seco.

— ¿Intentas matarme del susto? ¿o es del disgusto?

Hizo un simple chasquido con la lengua. Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en la otra fila de taquillas, sosteniéndose solo de un brazo. Mirándome con aquella cara burlona y una sonrisa torcida.

— Puede que de las dos.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí mi camino pasando al lado de él.

— Mira, he estado muy bien hasta ahora, de modo que te agradecería que dejaras de burlarte de mi —agregue secamente viendo que el se puso a seguirme. No me voltee para hablarle.

— No me burlo de ti —empezó a hablar como un maldito actor de teatro— simplemente digo que compadezco al chaval que no es capaz de verte por el mismo. Es una lastima, ¿no? aunque no me extraña, menudo carácter... ¡eh, espera, tranquila hombre!

— A ti que demonios te importa, Cullen; por mí como si te parte un trueno. Además, quien me vea o no es mi problema y... —volví a mirarle clavando mi mirada en sus ojos, notando mi enfado volver a elevarse— ¡y... no se porque estoy discutiendo contigo otra vez! ¡no me interesa nadie, solo estaba opinando!

— Uf, menos mal. Porque estaba considerando la opción de advertir al susodicho. Iba a recomendarle muchas aspirinas, para los futuros dolores de cabeza.

Me dejó en seco otra vez. ¿qué demonios hacia el para hacerme tan vulnerable a las cosas que me decía?

— ¿Y a ti que mas te da? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema.

— Por supuesto que no, solo me preocupaba por el posible estado de salud mental que él iba a adquirir.

_Bueno, ya era suficiente_ —me dije a mi misma. Ni siquiera iba a malgastar mi tiempo con el, no valía para nada. Aquel simple hecho, me empezó a poner mal cuerpo.

— Espera —me agarro de un brazo, al ver que yo iba a continuar sin dirigirle la palabra— Oye, no... no te vayas —de golpe, había adoptado una actitud tan seria que hasta a mi me sorprendió — yo solo... quería disculparme contigo. Tu te disculpaste, de modo que sentía que yo también tenia que hacerlo. De modo que lo siento.

Y desaflojó su agarre de mi brazo hasta soltarlo suavemente. Me quede estupefacta. ¿quién era este chico, que había de golpe apartado su mirada, que había sustituido al otro Edward Cullen irritante y egocéntrico!? Me di cuenta de que había abierto la boca de la impresión y me obligue a mi misma a cerrarla. Y sentí que el chico era sincero, aunque una parte de mi, se resistió a hacerlo. ¿Y si me estaba gastando una broma, para continuar después?

— Es una manera estupenda de disculparse, ¿sabias? —una parte de mi, se negaba a aceptarlo. Me miro, y noté como sus mejillas adoptaron un leve tono rosado. Y sentí enrojecer un poco a las mías al observarlo— además, no tienes porque disculparte solo porque yo lo hice. No tuve una buena mañana y no quería empezar de ese modo con nadie.

Vi que su ceño se pronuncio levemente. No entendí porqué, pero parecía que algo de lo que había dicho no le había sentado del todo bien. Se irguió y siguió mirándome. Recordé una sensación de aturdimiento cuando clavo sus ojos dorados en los míos. Sentí que las mejillas se me enrojecieron y note que el pulso, se me empezó a descontrolar.

— Esta bien.

Y paso al lado mía, andando por el pasillo, con una mano metida en los bolsillos del vaquero y la otra apretando fuertemente el libro que llevaba.

Que estaba... ¿bien? ¿y ya esta? Un solo, ¿¡esta bien!? Me quise golpear la cabeza de la frustración con el libro. No era capaz de comprenderlo. Por mas que podía, no tenia ni idea de lo que circulaba por la cabeza de este chico. Me sentí tan mal de repente, que me entraron ganas de llorar. Aun sentía el ardor en mi cara. Sus ojos me habían mirado de alguna manera, que me habían dejado medio aturdida. Seguí mirando el camino por donde el se había marchado. El timbre sonó, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Por un momento había pensado que podíamos empezar, aunque solo fuera a tratarnos con cordialidad, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser posible. ¿qué había dicho que lo había puesto así? Con el animo por los suelos, me dirigí otra vez a clases. Me temo que el aire iba a sustituirme otra vez.

_**(Edward)**_

Había intentado ignorarla desde que había tenido lugar aquel confrontamiento. Intentaba imaginar que en su puesto seguía existiendo aquel vacío que hubo al comienzo de curso en septiembre, hasta que había llegado ella. Cuando sin querer me topaba en algún sitio con alguna mirada suya, simplemente la desviaba hacia otro lado. A veces, sentía una fuerza masoquista, que me incitaba a intentar cruzar alguna mirada con ella. Con el paso de los días note que se llevaba bastante bien con Ángela Weber, una chica de naturaleza agradable y que en el almuerzo se sentaba también con Jessica Stanley, que era un poco famosa por su habilidad "anti-discreción".

En los últimos días había logrado centrarme un poco. Me sorprendí cuando Ben me comento que podía volver a los entrenamientos cuando quisiera. Pero, sin saber muy bien porque, rechace amablemente el consejo. Aun tenia aquella sensación irreconocible para mi, que no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Era como una especie de mezcla entre incertidumbre y frustración. Evalué mi posición académica y no encontré pegas. No es que fuera un estudiante modelo, pero nunca había tenido problemas con la enseñanza. Es mas, nunca me había disgustado estudiar. De modo que aquel malestar no era síntoma de preocupaciones por mis resultados. Era algo mas... profundo. Mucho mas. Algo arraigado tan dentro que era incapaz de encontrar el principio del problema.

Cuando vi que salía de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo, intente alcanzarla. Se la veía distraída. Escuche pocas frases de una conversación que al parecer la había mas que alterado. Lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue que un tipo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su existencia. Aquel hecho, esfumó mi preocupación de golpe y porrazo que inclusive, sentí que mi buen humor volvía un poco al original. Mis ganas de hablar con ella aunque fuera para molestarla, habían sido tan brutales que no había podido contenerme. Además, ella se disculpó aquel día y sentí la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo yo también. Desafortunadamente con el gesto que adoptó su cara cuando se levantó de recoger los libros, pensé que me quedaban muy pocas horas de vida. Era evidente que no se iba a tomar todo a la ligera y a olvidarlo así sin mas.

Era un idiota.

"_No tienes porque disculparte solo porque yo lo hice. No tuve una buena mañana y no quería empezar de ese modo con nadie."_

De modo que solo había sido por eso. La angelical y estupenda Bella Swan haciendo su buena obra del día. Rayos. Eso solo hacía que me sintiera mas idiota. Después de todo, había pasado aquella noche medio en vela dándole vueltas a un asunto ¡solo para que ella lo descartara a la primera de cambio!. Mi mente volvió a susurrarme que era un idiota. Esta vez ni siquiera discutí o me enfurecí con la observación. Estaba mas que cansado. Era evidente que no era que me hubiera sentado mal. Me había sentado lo siguiente a mal. ¿y que esperaba? Tampoco es que fuéramos a convertirnos en a llevarnos como las "mil maravillas" después de las cosas que había acarreado nuestro encuentro.

Cuando volvimos a las clases después del receso, volví a adoptar la postura que había utilizado después de aquello. Vacío. Para mi, no había nadie sentado en frente mía. Incluso ignoré el aroma que ella desprendía por doquier, al cual estaba terminando por acostumbrarme a base de tener que aguantármelo. A veces, notaba como vagabundeaba en su cabeza ya que siempre que le ocurría terminaba por mirar a la ventana de al lado. Sin ir mas lejos, me descubrí intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba pensando pero llegue a la conclusión de que jamás lo sabría.

Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de fin de clases, todos empezaron a salir en tropel como si no existiera mañana. La observe como recogía los libros y se colgaba una mochila al hombro, para después salir por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. Me quede observando por el lugar por el que había salido.

Y os juro que jamás en la vida me había sentido tan vacío y solo como aquella vez. No era que la hubiera hecho el vacío. Simplemente, el vacío era yo. No sentí nada.

Y me aterre.

Sentí como los truenos empezaban a dejarse ver. Y desee que me cayera uno a la cabeza.

***

— Lo siento.

— Oh vamos Edward, será divertido.

— Me temo que me es imposible, Lauren —observé como se llevaba las manos a la cintura con los brazos en jarras y el ceño se le fruncía. Lauren Mallory me estaba esperando cerca de mi Volvo con una sonrisa cuando aparecí en el aparcamiento dispuesto a irme a casa.

— Es que... ¿tienes otros planes para este fin de semana? —su voz se suavizo en instantes y desadoptó aquella pose.

— No —no era mentira—, solo que... no me he encontrado muy bien últimamente y me he retrasado con algunas materias, eso es todo. Me gustaría ponerme un poco al día.

— Oh —noté como la desilusión crecía en su rostro— bueno, supongo que podrá ser otro día, ¿verdad?

— Claro —intente mostrar una sonrisa, pero creo que me salió mas un intento de mueca que otra cosa— otro día.

— Tampoco te he visto en los entrenamientos últimamente —se me acerco un poco mas y sentí la necesidad repentina de apartarme— ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿te ha visto un doctor?

— Em... si, si. Solo ha sido un catarro mal curado. De verdad —me sentí bastante mal con aquella mentira _"piadosa_", pero no quería que mis asuntos personales circularan por ahí como si nada. Bueno, admitía que siempre estaba en muchos cotilleos debido a las citas que solía tener, pero eran solo eso, citas. Tampoco es que fuera a contarla que era lo que me ocurría, porque entre otras cosas ni siquiera yo lo sabia. En otras circunstancias, estaba mas que seguro de que el acercamiento lo hubiera buscado yo, pero no esta vez.

Si. Definitivamente algo iba muy mal conmigo.

— Pobre Edward... —dulcifico su tono de voz y se acerco mas. Empezó a jugar con el primero de los botones de la camisa que llevaba— si necesitas algo... no dudes en decírmelo. Soy buena enfermera, ¿sabes?

Llegados a aquel punto, estaba evaluando las posibles salidas de emergencia. Deseche el primer punto, ya que consistía en darle un pequeño empujón y meterme corriendo al coche para acelerar derrapando y salir pitando de allí. Pero no podía hacer aquello, me consideraba un caballero. Era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mi padre y jamás deshonraría lo que alguna vez me había intentado inculcar. De modo que optó por el punto dos. Aguantar el talle lo que pudiera hasta que se cansara. No me alivio de ningún modo aquel maldito punto, si he de ser sincero... además, creo que el tres ni siquiera os hubiera gustado escucharlo.

— En fin, es una lástima —se dio la vuelta y su falda ondeo al viento— espero que te recuperes pronto y podamos hacer una salida juntos. ¡Nos vemos!

Y se fue.

Y yo me lleve una mano al pecho del susto. Que cerca había estado. No me había dado cuenta de lo sumamente peligrosa que podía llegar a ser esta chica. Recordé que Emmet dijo una vez que pocas ocasiones eran las que te podías fiar de una animadora y me anote mentalmente hacer mas a caso a aquel peluche gigante que tenia por amigo solo de vez en cuando. Escuche otro trueno y entre rápidamente a mi coche.

Cuando me dirigía por el camino de vuelta a mi casa, vi una camioneta de color rojo bastante entrada en años parada en un lado del arcén, con alguien pateándola al lado suyo. Frené lo suficientemente cerca. Me situé delante y bajé del coche cuando encendí las luces de emergencia.

Sonó otro trueno aun mayor.

— ¿Necesitas una mano?

Vi a una chica de cabello castaño ahora agazapada debajo del capo levantado. Me habló sin siquiera alzar la vista.

— No tendrás un teléfono móvil, ¿verdad? Mi camioneta a decidido dejarme tirada y para colmo mi móvil se ha puesto de huelga hoy también. No parece que sea de la batería o algo...—divagó para sí misma— solo pega ronquidos al intentar arrancar este maldito trozo de metal.

Como si la camioneta la hubiera escuchado, hizo signos de protesta y empezó a expulsar humo negro.

— Genial, ¿tú también...? no eres el único... —sonó exasperada. Yo miré pasmado a esta chica. Primero pateaba la camioneta y luego se ponía a hablarle... Noté como la lluvia empezó a salpicarme en los pómulos. Aquel aroma a fresas y menta me golpeó como una grúa de demolición otra vez. Sentí que volvía a perder el control. Me entro un súbito deseo de salir corriendo.

— ¿Me dejarías llamar... —se dio la vuelta y la frase murió en su garganta con un murmullo. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaron a tal punto que pensé que se habían agarrotado en cuestión de segundos. Tenia en frente mía a Bella Swan, ya medio empapada, mirándome con sus ojos castaños e hipnotizándome con aquel olor que ella desprendía. Vi como su cara se contrajo de pura sorpresa. Pensé que la mía no debería de andar tampoco muy lejos de aquella expresión.

Noté la garganta tan seca que pensé que me habían metido un carboncillo campanilla abajo. No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedado observándonos hasta que note que ella estaba temblando, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel a causa de la lluvia. Se le habían rizado las puntas del cabello y los labios empezaron a adoptarle un color mas pálido. Escuche mas relámpagos cuando empecé a volver en mi. Ahora la lluvia caía con mucha mas fuerza. Ella seguía sin decir nada, mirándome. Taladrándome con sus ojos castaños y oscuros.

Sentí un agujero en el estomago. La ignore y me dirigí al coche. Me senté en el asiento buscando mi móvil en la mochila. Cuando encontré el teléfono, di el aviso a la grúa. Quite las luces de emergencia.

— Eh, ¿a donde vas? —me pregunto asomándose, y mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

— Vamos —la ordené.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira, —comencé— puedes quedarte aquí si quieres con esta tormenta, pero no vendrán a recogerte hasta que cese. De modo que me creas un deber moral y no puedo dejarte aquí, ¿comprendes? De modo que ahora se buena niña y hazme el favor de subir.

Se me quedo mirando sin apartar la vista de mi. Aquel gesto, hizo que me pusiera nervioso. Se volvió y en un momento estaba de vuelta con su mochila. Entró y se sentó sin siquiera decir nada. ¿¡en que maldito lío me había metido!? Me prometí a mi mismo que en cuanto llegara a casa llenaría la bañera e intentaría ahogarme.

¡Eso me pasaba por preocuparme! ¡Maldición yo y maldición todas las Bellas Swans que existieran en este mundo! ¡Porque esta mujer, iba a volverme loco!

— Gracias...

Me volví tan bruscamente que pensé que se había sobresaltado.

— Gracias por ayudarme. No se como agradecértelo.

Desligue la vista de ella sintiéndome incapaz de seguir mirándola, concentrándome en llegar a casa. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de decirla que no me las diera aún. Tampoco supe el por qué. Esta chica se estaba metiendo en mi vida por unas circunstancias o por otras. En aquel momento, comencé a dudar. No estaba seguro de si realmente quería que me dejara... o que no se volviera a marchar. De lo que si estaba completamente seguro es de que en aquellos momentos el aroma que ella desprendía no me molestaba tanto...

Y en aquel momento, no sentí mi vacío.


	6. Temperature

**«Capitulo 6»**

**«Temperatura»**

_**(Bella)**_

— Toma —dijo lanzándome una toalla— estas empapada.

Quise protestar un poco porque el también lo estaba, pero no fui capaz. En lugar de eso, cogí la toalla y empecé a secarme un poco el pelo. Estaba chorreando. Me quede en el descansillo con miedo de mojar algo.

— ¿Te ha comido ahora la lengua el gato? Porque cuando te enervas no hay quien te contenga.

Me mordí la lengua. Ya iban dos veces en las que este chico me tentaba a cogerle del cuello de la camisa y zarandearle hasta que me aburriera en lo que llevaba de día. Si seguía así, batiría un record.

— No sabia que vivieras solo —musite. Parecía un piso pequeño para tres personas o menos, no lo sabia. Además... por lo que podía observar de su salón, ni siquiera había una sola foto o algún toque hogareño o familiar. Casi vacío.

Al principio él no dijo nada. Me di cuenta de que se había ido a cambiar en cuanto me dio mi toalla, porque apareció con otra camiseta y otros simples vaqueros cuando volví a mirarle. Al condenado le quedaba como un guante cualquier atiendo que utilizara.

— No es un detalle al que le de demasiada importancia. ¿Por qué?, ¿te incomoda?

— No es eso —asegure— solo... me ha extrañado. ¿entonces, tus padres no viven cerca de aquí? —pregunte sin poder contener la curiosidad.

No me contesto. Se sentó en un sofá grande de cuero negro de lo que parecía aquel salón pequeño. Me acerque a la puerta del descansillo y me recosté ligeramente sobre el marco, observándole.

Me entró un pavor que me caló hasta los huesos. ¿y si había rozado algo que no me incumbía, y yo y mi gran boca habíamos metido la pata? Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. El conduciendo y yo mirando por la ventanilla. Incluso no se me hizo desagradable en ningún sentido. No voy a negar que en un principio parte de mi orgullo me había chillado que me quedara allí de pie plantada en medio de la carretera hasta que llegara la asistencia que había solicitado... Al final, opte por hacerle caso es un asentimiento silencioso y de lo mas extraño por mi parte. No habíamos discutido desde esta mañana y por algún motivo de fuerza mayor, no quería hacerlo y menos ahora que nunca. No me cuestione el porqué.

— Murieron hace unos años.

Me dieron ganas de arrojarme por la ventana.

— Yo... —balbuceé acongojada— lo siento, no lo sabia, de verdad —entre en calor de golpe por la vergüenza— pensé que tal vez...

— Esta bien, no pasa nada. Fue hace tiempo, estoy acostumbrado.

Fui incapaz de decirle nada. En lugar de eso seguí mirándolo. Me costo un gran esfuerzo pensar que aquel chico que estaba allí sentado tan tranquilo fuera el mismo que me había estado amargando los pensamientos hasta hacia varios días atrás. Ni siquiera parecían la misma persona. Volvió a levantarse y se acerco a mi. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había conducido a empujoncitos hacia el cuarto de baño y cerrado la puerta tras de mi.

— Entiendo que quieras morirte de hipotermia en mi casa para que me encarcelen, pero si no te importa agradecería que entraras un poco en calor. No quiero tener que deshacerme después de tu cadáver.

— No digas tonterías, no voy a morirme por tener la ropa mojada, en cuanto cese un poco la tormenta me marchare.

— Bella.

Deje de forcejear la puerta que el estaba sujetando desde fuera. Jamás lo había oído pronunciar mi nombre. Sentí un cosquilleo desde la cabeza casi hasta las rodillas. Nadie había pronunciado mi nombre como él hasta aquel momento. Había utilizado un tono suave y casi hasta musical. Fui incapaz de no sonrojarme levemente, ya que noté como mis mejillas se encendieron un poco.

— Por favor —volvió a decir.

Suspire. Me di cuenta de que había una camiseta y unos pantalones encima de un taburete, debajo del lavabo. Sin decir nada, me quite la ropa mojada y me puse lo que Edward había dejado para mi. Me mire al espejo. Tenia el cabello húmedo y medio rizado, con una camiseta que me quedaba un poco grande y unos vaqueros desaliñados. Estaba hecha un desastre.

— Si consiguiera arreglarme aunque fuera un poco el pelo... —murmuré—. Me pare en seco en el sitio donde me estaba mirando al espejo.

¿¡Arreglarme!? ¿Para este sádico al que le daban trastornos de personalidad? ¿¡¡¡Pero en que demonios estaba pensando!!!? Probé a girar el pomo de la puerta y esta vez cedió. Edward estaba al otro lado. Me dio la sensación de estar siendo examinada por un visor de Rayos-x lo cual me incomodó en sobremanera. Se dio la vuelta y lo seguí con cierta distancia.

— Voy a preparar algo caliente. Tienes una manta encima del sofá por si tienes frío.

No pude aguantar más.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer el que?

— Esto. ¿por qué me has ayudado?

— ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara allí sola en la cuneta? ¿tal opinión tienes de mi?

— No has hecho nada para que piense lo contrario.

— Puede que no haya sido la persona mas agradable contigo pero eso no me convierte en una especie de monstruo.

— Pensé que no te agradaba... —murmure apretándome los brazos intentando evadir un poco el frío.

— No eras mi persona favorita, no —yo agaché la mirada.

— ¿eso quiere decir que ya no?

— Si.

— ¿por qué?

— No lo se —espere en silencio una explicación coherente, pero no llego. Habíamos llegado a la cocina y le vi abrir un mueble— Tu te disculpaste, yo me he disculpado... Además —volvió a retrucarme— te recuerdo que tu tampoco eres para tirar cohetes.

— ¡Fuiste tu quien...! Oh, esta bien. Ya me disculpe, lo siento, ¿vale? ¿oh gran señor?

Lo que paso a continuación me dejo un poco en shock. Observé como comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras vertía leche en un cazo. Ya no sentía tanto el frío. Reí con tono suave por lo absurdo de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Cualquier sentimiento de odio o de rechazo hacia Edward desapareció aquella tarde con la lluvia, cuando cuido de mi. Dicen que las personas de las que menos cosas te esperas, luego son las que mas pueden sorprenderte. Cuanta razón tenia. Este chico de cabellos broncíneos disparados y con mal genio, con el cual había intentado matarme desde un primer principio, había sido quien me había ayudado cuando yo había necesitado de alguien. Sin recibir o esperar algo a cambio (por ahora). Me encontré prometiéndome que me entretendría en pensar en algún detalle para compensarle cuando volviera a casa.

— no has contestado a la pregunta.

— ¿ya has vuelto a la carga?

— Si.

Se apoyo contra la encimera y su vista se clavo en algún punto de la pared.

— No lo se. No puedo contestarla porque no tengo la respuesta, Bella. Supongo que no ayudo demasiado la manera en la que empezamos.

Lo había vuelto a hacer otra vez. Si seguía así iba a tener que agarrarme a algún sitio cada vez que pronunciara mi nombre del cosquilleo que me entraba en las piernas. Cogió un paquete de chocolate y empezó a echar al cazo mientras removía. Le seguí con la vista. Se movía con la gracilidad de un gato, tan... sigiloso. Estaba segura de que podía llegar a poner el vello de punta si se lo proponía.

— Gracias por ayudarme —murmure de nuevo— se que no hemos empezado de la mejor manera pero hablaba en serio cuando dije que había tenido un mal día y lo pague contigo. No tenia que haberlo hecho —y no pude contener las ganas por mas tiempo— Edward.

Cuando pronuncie su nombre fue mucho mas placentero de lo que había imaginado. No podía imaginarme a Edward llamándose de otra manera. Me encantaba. Y pensé que lo haría siempre que pudiera. No de la manera en que lo pronunciaba Lauren Mallory, como si fuera la conquista del siglo. Edward... seria especial. Porque yo quería que fuera así, y quería que él lo sintiera de la misma manera si podía. Me sorprendí al descubrir que quería que Edward fuera especial para mi en algún sentido. La verdad, es que aquel hecho, no me importó en lo mas mínimo en aquel momento.

Me quede pensando en lo que había descubierto sin proponérmelo. Edward vivía solo. No del tipo de cuando eres independiente. Solo quería significar _solo_ en su totalidad. Empecé a comprender porque no tenia ni una sola foto en aquel piso. Tal vez así, no se daba la oportunidad de recordarlos, ahorrándose un poco el hecho de echarlos de menos. No quise intentar imaginar que tipo de dolor sería.

Cuando volví en mi, tenía un taza humeante enfrente de mi. Parpadee un par de veces y visualice a Edward sosteniéndola frente a mi, esperando. La cogí torpemente con las dos manos y soplé un poquito. Aprecié aquel olor tan conocido. Paso al lado mía sin esperar a que pudiera decirle algo y se acomodo en el sofá con su propia taza. Tomó un poco y cerro los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintiendo un valor del cual no conocía el origen, le imité y me senté en otro pequeñito individual al lado del suyo. Volví a soplar y tome un pequeño sorbo. Estaba bueno. Volví a mirarlo.

— Esta muy bueno...

— Lo se.

Casi pude visualizar la gota que me debía de estar cayendo de la cabeza al estilo de los dibujos que recordaba haber visto siempre que podía de pequeña. Este chico era un fanfarrón sin remedio, pero esta vez, me asomo con suavidad una pequeña sonrisa. El abrió un ojo y me miro, extrañado.

— ¿Ahora no dices nada? Entonces yo tenia razón, te ha mordido la lengua el gato.

— Es posible —continué con su burla.

— ¿te ocurre algo? Lo digo porque por lo general andas quejándote o mordiendo a la gente.

— ¡Oye! —me indigné— eso no es cierto, lo dices porque no me conoces. No puedes hablar de la gente casi sin conocerla, además...

— ¿ves? Ya volviste en ti. Pensé que costaría mas.

No pude retrucarle porque me dejo callada de nuevo. No era usual en mi que alguien me dejara sin palabras y empecé a darme cuenta de que él lo hacía con una habilidad sobrehumana. Vi que a veces la cabeza se le iba ligeramente hacia algún lado, pero intentaba mantenerla en posición. Me entro un nudo al estomago y deje mi taza rápidamente encima de la mesita. Me levante y puse una mano en su frente.

— Estas ardiendo Edward —anuncie preocupada. Le intente quitar la taza de su mano y empezó a refunfuñar.

— ¿qué haces? Estoy perfectamente, solo ha sido porque habré cogido un poco de frío, ya se me pasara en un rato.

— Me parece genial, pero mientras vas a hacer lo que te diga, yo he me he comportado como una niña buena como me pediste, ahora haz el favor de ser tu el niño bueno, ¿quieres?

Se me quedo mirando y no dijo nada. La mano con la que él mantenía la taza que no podía quitarle se aflojo suavemente hasta soltarla. Considere aquello como un gesto silencioso y afirmativo. Deje su taza en la mesilla al lado de la mía y me adentre al cuarto de baño buscando paños. Cuando regrese al salón con ellos, el estaba recostado con aspecto sonrojado en las mejillas y un poco pálido. Me asuste. Tanto que ni siquiera habría podido describir cuanto.

— Edward —susurré cuando me agache cerca de el— ¡Edward! —volví a llamarlo. Medí su temperatura otra vez. Seguía en aumento. Volví a la cocina corriendo y cogí un pequeño cuenco el cual llene de agua fría. Lo situé cerca de el cuando volví y me senté a orillas del sofá donde se encontraba. Tenia algo dentro del pecho encogido. Cuando se despertara, del golpe que iba a recibir tendría que volver a recostarse, ¡por el susto que me estaba dando!

* * *

No pare de empaparle la frente con el paño húmedo hasta que estuve completamente segura de que la temperatura había remitido por completo. Estaba dormido. Notaba su respiración segura y tranquila a través del jersey, que subía y bajaba regularmente. La sonrojez había desaparecido y me senté tranquilamente en el otro silloncito, mirando como descansaba. Había llamado a mi padre hacia un rato, avisando que mi camioneta me había dejado tirada pero que estaba en casa de Ángela y que regresaría cuando la grúa me avisara de que irían a por ella. Me costo convencerlo de que no se moviera de casa, aunque casi se lo tuve que repetir un centenar de veces y aun así me daba la impresión de que no se había quedado totalmente tranquilo. Di gracias a dios a que no tenia el numero de casa de Ángela, ya que Charlie era capaz de estar llamando cada veinte minutos.

Observe el reloj que estaba a un lado del mueble de enfrente. Casi eran las once de la noche. Suspire. Este chico iba a matarme un día de algo. Fui a la cocina, a preparar algo y observe los armarios casi vacíos. Encontré un paquete de sopas de sobre y algunas sobras y empecé a preparar algo de cenar con lo que encontré. Ya casi estaba terminando cuando pegué un grito que casi había podido hasta despertar a los muertos.

Edward-no-muerto estaba plantado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándome casi sin pestañear. ¡No me había equivocado cuando había pensado que era sigiloso hasta casi dar miedo!

— ¡¡¿¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso en cuanto me descuido, demonios??!! —chille— ¿¡y que haces levantado!?

— Tranquilízate. No era mi intención asustarte. Llevo aquí casi tres minutos y tu ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta. Mujer despistada...

Me sonrojé violentamente. Tenia los cabellos todos despeinados y la voz un poco ronca. Esto no era normal. Tal vez me había puesto enferma yo también...

— Se te va a quemar... —murmuro mirando a lo que estaba cocinando.

— ¡Demonios! —saque rápidamente la sopa del fuego al ver que borboteaba con mas fuerza de lo normal y lo apague.

— No tenias que haberte molestado. No era necesario —replico.

— Me has asustado, imbécil —ahogue la voz mirando la olla que había dejado en la mesa— ¿cómo querías que te dejara solo en tal estado? No digo que te estuvieras muriendo —me defendí al ver la mirada que había adoptado— pero me he preocupado, eso es todo. Además preparar una sopa no le hace daño a nadie.

— Con lo despistada que eres, incluso un terremoto en la otra punta del país podría afectarte.

— ¿es que hoy es el día de hacerme la vida imposible y no me he enterado?

— No, hoy solo es el de hacerte rabiar. Con suerte mañana.

— Genial, me encanta tu sinceridad —ironicé.

— Me gusta hacerte enfadar.

— ¿qué te gusta hacerme enfadar? ¿tu piensas acaso que eso es normal? Un: gracias, Bella, te agradezco mucho que cuidaras de mi cuando tenia el aspecto de un cangrejo con insolación; es mucho pedirte, ¿no?

Su cara adopto un gesto de burla y tuve la impresión de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Se me paso _casi_ el enfado de golpe al verlo. Realmente estaba sufriendo un problema muy gordo con el.

— Gracias, Bella, te agradezco mucho que cuidaras de mi.

Evidentemente había obviado el resto de la frase el muy...

Pero a mi me daba igual como hubiera terminado la frase en un principio. Porque me sonó tan sincero como aquel día en los pasillos. Cuando volví a suspirar tuve muy consciente el hecho de que se estaba volviendo aquello algo monótono en mi.

— A veces te comportas como un niño...

— Es posible.

Y así, nos pusimos a cenar. Averigüe cosas de el, como el nombre de sus amigos mas cercanos. Un tal Jasper y el otro Emmet. El primero mas tranquilo y el otro con mas sentido del humor.. Al parecer él era aun el único soltero de su grupo de amigos, porque no menciono ninguna chica en especial ni note nada que quisiera dejar al margen. "_Por poco tiempo"_, pensé; ya que la imagen de Lauren Mallory cerca de Edward con un cartel de "_prohibido tocar"_ en un mano, y en la otra un clavo y un martillo, se me vino a la cabeza sin querer. Comprobé de primera mano que Edward podía ser de lo mas agradable cuando se lo proponía. La imagen que había tenido de el en un principio estaba casi reducida a la nada, volviendo a componerse poco a poco con este Edward. Y no pude evitar que me encantara.

_**(Edward)**_

Cuando desperté, me encontré con un ligero dolor de cabeza y con una manta de los pies hasta el cuello. Me obligue a recordar que demonios había pasado para encontrarme de aquella manera. Cientos de imágenes agolparon mi cabeza en menos de tres segundos. Me incorpore rápidamente que hasta me maree ligeramente y eche un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor. Era de noche y podía ver las luces de la cocina encendidas.

Encontré a Bella cocinando, algo me despertó al monstruo de las galletas que tenia por estomago. Rara vez perdía mucho tiempo en cocinar, ya que me aburría en sobremanera o directamente pasaba y me hacia cualquier cosa que pillara de mi casi-vacía despensa.

No sabría explicar que me ocurrió cuando encontré a esta chica de mal genio, cocinando distraída.

Tan tranquila y tan pensativa, con la mirada cálida. Me removió tanto por dentro que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la había asustado, cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado observándola. No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo fue pero tampoco me importo.

Había preparado algo ligero y caliente para cenar y nos pusimos a ello. Observe como ella disfrutaba oyéndome hablar de Jasper o de Emmet, y de Alice y Rose. Se reía ligeramente con algunas de las anécdotas que le contaba y siempre atenta a lo que yo podía contarle. A veces me encontraba mirándola cenar tan tranquilamente y preguntándome cosas. Pensé que su sentido de la curiosidad era incluso mayor que su mal genio y ya era decir bastante. No recordaba haberme sentido así de tranquilo desde hacia semanas y casi lo encontré un alivio para mi ya de mas torturado cerebro el cual parecía querer irse de vacaciones por momentos.

Hubo un momento en que recordé que ella había cuidado de mi cuando me había empezado a afectar el frío que había cogido, y subido la fiebre. Imaginármela cuidándome e inclinarse ligeramente sobre mi para tomarme la temperatura, tan cerca de mi, hizo que esta se me subiera de golpe, y me entrara un calor tan sofocante que me entraron ganas de salir corriendo a la terraza.

— ¿te encuentras bien? Creo que te esta volviendo a subir la fiebre ya que estas mas rojo de lo normal.

Casi me dieron ganas de lanzarme a por una ducha de agua fría por la vergüenza que sentí. ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¿qué entendía mi mente por tomar la temperatura?!

— ¡no! —puso cara de asombro y me aparte ligeramente de su mano— quiero decir..., que no es necesario, em, simplemente es por el frío, claro.

Ella aparto del todo su mano, y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. ¿qué había sido eso...?

— Es tarde —declaró— debería de irme ya. Me temo que por hoy mi camioneta va a tener que dormir solita hasta que se decidan a ir por ella. ¿Te importaría que avisara para que me vengan a recoger? Vas a tener que decirme las señas, porque no se muy bien en que parte de Forks estamos...

— Quédate.

Tan simple como eso. Ni siquiera había llegado a considerar la idea demasiado cuando ya estaba decidido a que se quedara. Por increíble que pareciera, el rato que había estado con Bella, daba tranquilidad a mi desquiciada mente y temía que en cuanto se marchara volvieran las encrucijadas y los dolores de cabeza. Parecía que la había cogido completamente desprevenida por la cara de asombro que asomo en su rostro con forma de corazón. Muy en el fondo, aunque jamás lo reconocería frente a ella, también me tomo a mi fuera de juego.

— ¿qué... me quede? —las mejillas se le encendieron notablemente— yo no... no creo, seria abusar, ya he molestado bastante.

— No has molestado en absoluto, bueno —quise molestarla un poquito— a veces he querido ahogarme en la sopa con tal de no soportarte tanto rato seguido, pero es que estaba ardiendo.

Alzo ligeramente el mentón en una pose de orgullo y en las mejillas ya no se le notó tanto el rubor de hacia unos segundos atrás. No se que tendría, pero me entraban a veces unas ganas irrefrenables de meterme con ella. Ahora que había tenido la ocasión de conocerla un poco, estaba casi seguro de que no estaba tan molesta como pretendía demostrar. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera entrever que lo que yo estaba diciendo no iba _para nada_ en serio.

— Para la próxima vez, si es que la hay, te prometo que te dejare tan achicharrando como una chimenea —apuntó mascullando, clavando su mirada afilada en mis ojos, intentando asesinarme.

Desee interiormente que eso jamás ocurriera.

— Es tarde. No has molestado en absoluto. Como ves, solo estoy yo y no es que hubiera estado muy ocupado o entretenido. Además, tienes la camioneta averiada (o eso a lo que llamas camioneta), y no hay clases mañana. Es fin de semana. ¿Has notado que aun sigue lloviendo?

Ella no dijo nada ante la ultima cuestión.

— Lo imaginaba. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto si quieres, preparare el sofá.

Me levante disponiéndome a recoger la mesa. Me confié si pensaba en que ella realmente se daría por vencida tan fácil.

— No puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿te incomoda dormir aquí?

— No es eso —declaro rápidamente, volviendo a sonrojarse. Empezaba a gustarme ponerla en aprietos— es demasiado, no puedo... no. No he caído en la cuenta de que el tiempo seguía así, dormiré en el sofá no hay problema, llamare a Charlie para decírselo.

— Como quieras.

Estaba recogiendo la mesa, cuando la observe dirigirse al salón. Me asome ligeramente desde el fregadero, viéndola conversar de pie mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos.

No podía aun comprender que era lo que me había llevado a tal declaración, pero no me sentí mal con la propuesta en absoluto. Ella había cuidado de mi y era lo menos que podía hacer. Poco a poco, comenzaba a sentirme más en mi, y había estado de buen humor todo el rato que había podido estar lucido. Sea cual hubiera sido nuestro problema, parecía haberse finalmente esfumado. La verdad es que aquel último hecho me terminó de animar. Pensé que realmente podríamos llevarnos bastante bien. Ella parecía una chica tranquila y sencilla, salvo cuando se enfadaba por supuesto como había podido observar perfectamente en varias ocasiones. Yo tampoco era perfecto, seamos sinceros. Me dí cuenta que la fragancia que ella desprendía parecía estar impregnándose ligeramente por todos lados, y por imposible que pudiera parecer, tampoco me molestaba tanto. Supongo que a base de lidiar con ella (y eso que en un principio me desquiciaba) me estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

Cuando terminé de recoger todo, ella se asomo tímidamente por el marco de la cocina. ¿qué tenia esta chica que tenía matices de gatito y de pantera a la vez? Casi solté una carcajada por el pensamiento tan absurdo pero a la vez tan certero. Por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla dormir en el sofá, pero prefería que se confiara y si aun tuviera que llevarla a rastras a dormir a mi cama, por un demonio que lo haría aunque tuviera que cargar con ella a cuestas.

— Oh —se desapoyo del marco— has terminado ya.

— Solo eran un par de cosas —me dirigí a mi cuarto y cogí un par de cobijas del armario, con una almohada. Prepare el sofá en un santiamén, y antes de que ella dijera nada, me plante sentándome en el.

— ¿Pero que haces?

— Sentarme. ¿nunca lo has probado? Es cómodo.

— No te hagas el que no entiende —puso los brazos en jarras— te dije que dormiría yo.

— Bella, no voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá.

— ¿por qué no? no soy una damisela a la que se le pondría adolorida su sensible espalda, Edward.

— estoy seguro de que no, aun así, no pienso dejar que duermas aquí.

Ella se acerco mas a mi y yo me levante, superándola en altura. Como imagine no la amedrente ni siquiera un resquicio.

— Teníamos un trato —mascullo de nuevo.

— Yo no me acuerdo de eso.

— Eres un infantil, madura de una vez —me acribillo con la mirada.

— Aquí la única inmadura eres tú —empecé a mascullar yo también. Me acerque mas, casi y las puntas de su flequillo me hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Ella seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos de caramelo fundido. Sentí el pulso acelerarse por instantes y la respiración se me hizo un poco mas dificultosa.

— ¡No voy a repetírtelo!

— Oblígame —termine con la voz ronca.

¿cuándo había terminado por arrinconarla en una pared, con mis brazos como jaula y ella mi prisionera? No tenia ni idea de cómo habíamos llegado a tal situación, pero el maldito sofá había quedado completamente en un tercer plano. Aquella imagen de ella se me clavo en las retinas a fuego. Con aquellos ojos del chocolate fundido mirándome con decisión, y yo sintiendo mi pulso desbocado y descontrolado. Ahora entendía porque me había desquiciado y trastocado tanto todo hasta ahora, y era porque ella en ningún momento me había hecho caso, y quería que me tuviera en cuenta todo lo posible y mucho mas. Nunca había sido yo el perseguidor y en cambio ahora era yo el maldito provocador, porque buscaba cualquier situación para ello. Tanto que perdía la razón y la conciencia con tal de que ella me mirara así, porque arremetía contra ella a presionarla a adoptar tal actitud conmigo, porque me desquiciaba y me torturaba su fragancia.

Porque _me gustaba. Demasiado_.

N/A: Ejem... Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Mi musa a veces viene con tan pocas ganas que no voy a escribir 4 chorradas mal puestas y quedarme tan tranquila. Soy de las personas que o intentan hacer las cosas bien, o no las hacen xD.

Por lo demás, la historia esta cogiendo ritmo y me faltan por concretar varias cosas en mi cabeza, pero por lo demás sin problemas. Espero que esta historia vaya cogiendo mas aceptación ya que solo 4 reviews y este siendo el 6º capitulo no es que den demasiados ánimos u_u. De modo que dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas con las actualizaciones de los próximos capítulos y los futuros, me planteare seriamente si continuar hasta el final.

En otro orden de cosas, espero que este capitulo les guste especialmente porque nuestro Edward va entendiendo mas o menos las cosas, aunque sea poco a poco, y es que enamorarse no es cosa tan fácil, como a veces lo describen. La gente pasa por algo parecido a la confusión, ¿no? Jaja es mi humilde opinión xD.

Espero que les guste, y ya saben: dudas, comentarios, tomatazos a la cabeza..., _**dejen reviews!!!**_


	7. NA Despedida

Estimados lectores/as, amigos/as:

Siempre es difícil empezar a escribir algo como lo es una despedida. En este sentido, uno no piensa que las cosas puedan salir de la forma en que luego salen.

Por este motivo, poco puedo decir. He decido suspender mi historia, por tiempo indefinido.

Si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, también tengo que comunicar que la historia no ha tenido la aceptación que en un primer momento pensé.

No por eso, estoy despreciando todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que me han hecho llegar, con las mejores de sus intenciones.

Por este mismo motivo, he decidido despedirme de esta historia como se debe hacer, no sin antes dejar una nota de agradecimiento a todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez, utilizaron su tiempo para leer lo que yo he escrito, con todo mi cariño.

Así mismo, espero seguir leyendo a todos y cada uno de vosotros, esperando que vosotros también sigáis leyéndome.

Los mantengo a todos conmigo.

Cuídense, ¡y hasta nuevo aviso!


End file.
